Bienvenidas, hormonas, a Dissidia
by Tasha la Kender
Summary: Serie de capítulos en los que Laguna y Lightning tratan de descubrir por qué narices acabaron, aquella noche, juntos en la misma cama
1. Chapter 1

¡Aloha, people! Aquí presento mi segundo fanfic del 012, esta vez de más de un capítulo (no, no sé cuántos va a tener).

Ok, procedamos…

Disclaimer (joe, cómo me aburre esto…): Qué ya lo sé, ningún pjs me pertenece. ¡Demonios, ¿por qué lo tengo que poner en todo?

Bien, esto es una serie de capítulos en los que Laguna y Lightning tratan de descubrir por qué narices acabaron, aquella noche, juntos en la misma cama.

Por cierto...Necesito que alguien me haga un favor (sí, prefiero ponerlo aquí que en mi perfil, que ese nadie lo lee xDDD). Si no es molestia, necesito que alguien me pase mi fanfic ''Recuérdame'' al inglés, ya que me han pedido su traducción y no sé pasarlo TT-TT ¡Lo sientooo! ¡Si tuviera más nivel de inglés no pediría este tipo de favores, que seguro que molestan! TT-TT ¡Perdón!

.0.0.0.

_Cap I. Matemática aplicada_

Laguna apretó fuertemente los párpados cuando el sol se coló por la ventana de su habitación, dándole de lleno en la cara. Masculló algo entre dientes mientras se rascaba la tripa, sin querer levantarse. No sabía por qué, pero estaba más cansado que cuando tenía que luchar contra los manikins.

Se desperezó, estirando todas sus extremidades y bostezando.

-Bueno, bueno…-murmuró-Tengo la boca pastosa…Y, no sé por qué, me duele la cabeza…

Se pasó un par de dedos por las comisuras de los labios, molesto. ¿Por qué narices tenía la boca tan pastosa? ¿Qué había hecho la noche anterior?

Sin embargo, lo que más le llamó la atención no fue eso, sino la botella de whisky -Jack Daniels por la inconfundible etiqueta- vacía que estaba tirada en el suelo y que estuvo a punto de pisar cuando sacó las piernas de la cama...seguida de otras tres botellas más en igual estado.

-¿Cómo habrán llegado esas botellas hasta aquí? Que yo sepa, ninguno de mis amigos maneja alcohol sin mi consentimiento, el de Light o el de Kain…Y no recuerdo que ninguno de los tres aprobásemos la circulación de éste por el grupo…Aunque-se rascó la cabeza-, más bien, no me acuerdo de nada de ayer…

Fue a quitarse la sábana de encima, pero de pronto cayó en la cuenta de algo, de algo importante y fundamental.

No llevaba ropa.

Por alguna extraña razón, su ropa estaba, como las botellas, tirada por el suelo de cualquier manera.

-Que yo sepa-repitió-, no duermo desnudo ni aunque haga mucho calor…Esto es muy raro.

Laguna se cuestionaba el levantarse o no de la cama. Si se levantaba, corría el riesgo de que alguien entrase y le viese desnudo, pero si no se levantaba, no podía hacer nada de nada y se moriría, antes o después, del asco.

Al final, tras una lucha interna, decidió salir de la cama, coger su ropa a toda velocidad y entrar en el baño casi como si fuera un rayo.

Hablando de rayo…

Creía haber visto las botas de Light por ahí tiradas, si no estaba confundido. Sonaba un pelín absurdo, pero estaba seguro de que su vista no le había pasado una mala jugada.

-Oh, oh…Esto sí que tiene que ser un fallo de visión.

Laguna se miró en el espejo, sintiéndose asustado de su propio reflejo. Esas ojeras eran del todo inhumanas y, encima, tenía los ojos más rojos que aquella mujer, Cloud of no-sé-qué, con la que se había topado hacía más bien poco.

-¿Habré bebido yo solo todas las botellas enteras? No me extrañaría, me encuentro un poco resacoso…

Se rascó la cabeza, volviendo a bostezar. Decidió lavarse, por lo menos un poco, para estar algo decente cuando saliera de su habitación y se cruzase con sus amigos que, sin duda, le acribillarían a preguntas de lo más incómodas e indiscretas.

Pero, lo que más le intrigaba en esos momentos, era el por qué estaban las botas de Lightning en su habitación.

-A lo mejor no eran las suyas…

Salió del baño y paseó la mirada por su cuarto, frunciendo el ceño. Otra cosa que también le hacía comerse la cabeza era el hecho de que, de su ropa, sólo había encontrado el pantalón. No había ni rastro de su camiseta ni de su chaqueta.

-¡Ah, sabía que eran sus botas!

En efecto, el calzado de la mujer estaba también tirado por ahí. Laguna se llevó una mano al mentón, pensativo.

-¿Por qué estarán aquí…?

Se encogió de hombros y se giró hacia la cama, con el fin de quitarle aquellas sábanas que, con toda seguridad, estaban manchadas de whisky por alguna parte. Sin embargo, se quedó paralizado. No había caído en que, en dicha cama, se encontraba, tapada por una sábana, una persona que dormía la mona tan tranquila, sin darse cuenta de nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Además, aquel color de pelo…

Atando cabos sueltos…Botellas de Jack Daniels vacías + Pelo rosa + Botas de Light + Silueta de mujer en la cama = …

No, no podía ser verdad.

Laguna se fue por el otro lado de la cama, con la esperanza de no encontrarse con la ropa de Light tirada por el suelo.

Horror.

Sí, sí que estaba la ropa tirada. Pero no estaba solo la ropa que se veía, no, también estaba…

-¡Ay, tirón en la pierna!

Laguna se agachó, mordiéndose la lengua. No podía hablar alto, por seguridad propia. Si Light despertaba, solo Shiva sabe qué narices podría llegar a pasar entre aquellas cuatro paredes.

El moreno se levantó y estiró la pierna afectada, mirando de reojo a la mujer. Se sonrojó al ver su silueta. La verdad es que la maldita sábana no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, tenía que admitirlo…

Se dio un zape mental. ¡En qué cosas pensaba! Pero…Claro, ¿en qué iba a pensar sino? ¡Por Ifrit, Light estaba desnuda, DESNUDA, en su cama! ¡Y lo peor de todo era que no se acordaba de nada!

-Alguien tuvo que saber qué pasó anoche…Kain, Kain tiene que saber algo, seguro… ¡Calla, bobo, que Light no tiene que oírte!

Laguna se tapó la boca con las manos, acercándose a la puerta por si Light tenía la genial idea de levantarse en aquel momento. Aunque dudaba de que le diese tiempo a salir si la mujer se despertaba en ese instante.

-Pues sal ahora-se dijo-. Si es que no piensas…

Ah, pero estaba semidesnudo, que ese era otro punto importante e interesante…

Se acercó de puntillas a su cómoda, situada en el lado en el cual dormía Lightning. Masculló algo entre dientes, molesto.

-Claro, tenía que estar aquí, cómo no…

Se paró en seco al ver un movimiento por parte de la mujer, que cambió su posición, pasando de estar tumbada de lado a ponerse boca arriba, girando la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba Laguna.

-Esto no me pude estar pasando… ¡Otro tirón, rayos!

Claro, es que la sábana era demasiado fina y se notaba cualquier cosa en ella…Además, la cara de Lightning era, en ese momento, de lo más adorable.

-Controla tu instinto, Laguna. Eres un hombre, no un animal.

Precisamente por ser hombre era por lo que estaba intentando por todos los medios posibles controlar sus descontroladas hormonas. ¡Por favor, él era un adulto, no podía estar pasándole eso!

Miró la cómoda, intentando acordarse de qué narices estaba buscando en ella.

-Ah, claro, una camiseta…

Rebuscó en el cajón hasta que logró sacar la estúpida prenda. Se alejó de puntillas de la cama mientras se ponía la camiseta y, al salir de la habitación, cerró la puerta con sumo cuidado para no despertar a Light.

-Tengo que encontrar a Kain. ¡Él tiene que saber lo que pasó anoche!

-¡Ey, Lagu, qué pelos llevas!-exclamó Vaan, saliendo de una de las habitaciones.

-¡Chsss, no grites!

-¿Y eso?

Laguna se calló de golpe. No podía decirle a Vaan que en su cama estaba Light durmiendo. ¿Qué ejemplo de líder estaba dando?

-Me duele la cabeza-dijo.

Bueno, no le estaba mintiendo. La cabeza le dolía horrores. Se prometió a sí mismo que nunca, nunca, nunca más volvería a probar el alcohol. Era una mala idea.

-Se te ve un poco raro… ¿Te ha pasado algo?

-Una mala noche.

Ahora sí que le estaba mintiendo deliberadamente. No se acordaba de nada, pero estaba seguro de que la noche, de mala, había tenido más bien poco…Exceptuando, tal vez, el whisky. Sin embargo, tampoco podía decir a Vaan que lo que le pasaba era que tenía algo de resaca.

-¿Sabes dónde está Kain?

-Uhm…Creo que no se ha levantado. Anoche estuvo con Light y contigo y, por lo que recuerdo, os tirasteis un buen rato juntos.

-¿Y luego?

-Luego…-se encogió de hombros-Ya estaba dormido, así que no lo sé.

-Bueno, no importa. Iré a ver a Kain, tengo que hablar con él urgentemente. Ahm, Vaan, si ves a Light…Te recomiendo que no la hables. Ah, y si me busca, he salido.

Vaan parpadeó, confuso.

-Mmm…Vale…

Laguna sonrió y se despidió del rubio.

Un segundo. Había pasado la noche con Kain y Lightning…Pero Kain, por suerte, no estaba en su habitación, a diferencia de la mujer.

A ver, regresemos a lo fundamental. Había pasado la noche con esos dos y, si había unas cuantas botellas de Jack Daniels en su habitación, significaba que había rulado alcohol entre los tres, y no se imaginaba a Kain bebiendo como un descosido…Y mucho menos a Light. En resumidas cuentas…Botellas de whisky + Laguna – Light – Kain =…

Si seguía esa ecuación, solo había una respuesta posible. Por ende, las botellas tuvo que bebérselas él solo. O sea, que se había acostado con Light totalmente borracho…Lo curioso era que ella hubiese accedido.

No, no era curioso…Era apocalíptico.

Lightning no podía haber aceptado una noche con él en ese estado, a no ser…

-Ah, claro, debe de ser un sueño, sin duda-se dijo-. Porque a ver cómo iba a acostarse Light conmigo estando yo borracho sin que lo estuviese ella también. No, no, no…Tengo que estar soñando.

Se pellizcó un brazo y exclamó un ''¡au!'' que, de sueño, tenía más bien poco. Frunció el ceño, pensativo.

-Qué día más raro…Tengo que hablar con Kain cuanto antes.

-Laguna, no te recomiendo que hables con él.

-¡Ah, Onion, qué susto me has dado! Oye, ¿y por qué no puedo hablar con él?

-Porque he ido a despertarle y me ha echado a patadas del cuarto.

-Es igual, tengo que hablar con él urgentemente. Gracias por haberme avisado, Onion.

-Bueno, bueno…-dijo el chico, encogiéndose de hombros y siguiendo su camino.

Laguna se despidió de Onion Knight y empezó a andar por los pasillos, intentando acordarse de cuál era la habitación de su amigo.

-Tidus…Squall…Onion…Creo que es ésta. ¡Kain! ¿Se puede?

No obtuvo respuesta. Laguna dio un par de golpes a la puerta, esperanzado. Por Shiva, tenía que estar despierto, necesitaba que le contase lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

-¡Kain, soy yo, Laguna! ¡Tenemos que hablar!

El moreno se cansó y entró en la habitación tras cinco minutos de espera. Observó el cuarto de su amigo atentamente. Había algo extraño…

-Oh, por todos los…

.0.0.0.

Bien, ¿qué os parece? La verdad es que me moría de ganas de hacer un Laguna&Lightning de este tipo...Bueno, tendré que devanarme los sesos para continuar xDDDD

Espero que os haya gustado^^ ¡Y dejad reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

T: ¡Hola! Bueno, siento mucho el retraso…Pero es que me vi obligada a concederle a mi ordenador unos diítas de vacaciones…

Ordenador: ¿Vacaciones? ¡Me has tenido en casa abandonado como si fuese una vulgar rata!

T: …Ignoradle. Bien, bien, pues aquí os dejo con el segundo cap ^^

_Cap II. Locura transitoria_

-A ver, explícame por qué has entrado en mi habitación sin mi consentimiento, Laguna.

El moreno no contestó. Estaba en una esquina, con las manos sujetando su trastornada cabeza y murmurando cosas incoherentes. Kain chistó, molesto. Si se había traumatizado, no era culpa suya. Nadie le había mandado entrar en su habitación sin su permiso.

-Laguna, deja de hacer el bobo y contéstame.

-Lo siento, Kain, no sabía que…Yo…no tenía ni idea…No lo sabía…No…No…-el pobre se repetía como un disco rayado.

Laguna empezó a mecerse hacia delante y hacia atrás.

-Mary tenía una ovejita, una ovejita, una ovejita…Mary tenía una ovejita…

Kain se cruzó de brazos, hizo rodar sus ojos y miró al moreno con el ceño fruncido, dándole una patada a una botella vacía, desviándola de su trayectoria. Se apretó mejor el cinturón de la bata, ocultando aquello de lo que la naturaleza le había dotado, y miró el suelo, suspirando.

Le iba a costar Bahamut y ayuda limpiar todo eso.

-Ey, Laguna, no ha sido para tanto. No tengo nada que no hayas visto antes.

-Pero…Pero…Kain…Estabas…Y ese traje…y las mordazas…

-Por eso te digo que no has visto nada que no hayas visto antes. Anoche estuviste conmigo, si mal no recuerdo.

Laguna empezó a reírse como un loco, poniendo los dedos en forma de ganchos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Kain volvió a bufar y le dio una patada en la espalda, haciendo que el moreno se echase hacia delante y se comiese de lleno la pared.

-Ya vale de tonterías.

-Vale, perdona…

Laguna se levantó, rascándose la cabeza y procurando no mirar a Kain. La imagen de éste tumbado en la cama con un traje de cuero típico de una noche de sadomasoquismo no se le quitaba de la cabeza. Era…era casi peor que lo de Light. Así pues, se dedicó a contemplar el resto de la habitación, abriendo los ojos como platos. No podía apartar la mirada del suelo, donde varias botellas –sí, todas vacías- tapaban lo que en su día fue una alfombra. El draconarius farfulló algo, molesto y sonrojándose levemente.

-O-oye, Kain…-Laguna tragó saliva, intentando apartar de su mente aquella imagen tan perturbadora-Necesito que me expliques una pequeña cosa…

-¿Yo? Hm, esperaba que tú me dijeras algo. Lo único que recuerdo es a Light echándote la bronca antes de que te obligase a que te fueras a dormir...y unas cartas de póquer, me parece…Esto del cuero no lo recuerdo para nada.

-¿Que me obligó a que me fuese?-preguntó Laguna, volviendo a abrir mucho los ojos.

Kain asintió, cruzándose de brazos.

-Estabas algo…mal.

-Puedes decirlo, estaba borracho, como tú al parecer.

-Sí, lo estabas.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues porque bebiste.

-…

Laguna empezó a reírse y, haciendo de tripas corazón, palmeó la espalda de su amigo.

-Ya, ya, hasta ahí soy capaz de llegar todavía…Lo que quiero decir es, ¿cómo? ¿De dónde vinieron todas estas botellas?

-Ahí no puedo ayudarte.

-Ah, vale…Pero puedes contarme algo de ayer, ¿verdad?

-Que no, Laguna, que no me acuerdo. Ahora, vete, por favor. Me gustaría darme una ducha. Por cierto, ¿te has cruzado ya con Light?

-Eh…-se sonrojó un poco-Yo…este…Será mejor que me vaya.

Kain alzó una ceja al ver cómo Laguna se escaqueaba de aquella pregunta.

-Este tipo es un poco raro…

Y lo dice alguien vestido con un traje negro de cuero, tsk…

Bueno, el caso es que Laguna se alejó de la habitación de Kain, por si acaso éste tenía la genialidad de perseguirle para que contestase a su pregunta. Se rascó la cabeza mientras andaba por el pasillo.

-Tal vez Cosmos…No, no puedo importunar a una diosa con algo tan estúpido. Además, ella tendrá cosas mejores que hacer que estar cotilleando...Tendré que esperar a que Light se despierte, pero…No sé yo…A lo mejor me tira las botellas de whisky a la cabeza una detrás de otra, quién sabe…La pobre mujer es un poco inestable…

Suspiró, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Se encontró a Onion Knight por los corredores hablando con Vaan y, como no tenía nada mejor que hacer por el momento, se unió a ellos.

-Qué, ¿has conseguido hablar con Kain?-le preguntó el más chico.

-Sí, un poco. Está de mal humor.

-Te lo advertí.

-Ya…Bueno, da lo mismo. Qué, ¿qué tal andáis? ¿Habéis entrenado algo hoy?

-No, nos hemos levantado hace más bien poco-dijo Vaan, colocándose las manos tras la nuca-. Pero podríamos echar un par de batallitas, si quieres.

-Vale, vamos fuera. Necesito despejarme un poco.

Onion Knight se fue con los dos para pasar la mañana. Salieron de la ''residencia Dissidia'' o, lo que es lo mismo, un cuchitril rediseñado por el grupo de Cosmos situado en una roca cercana a Sanctuary, cuya única luz solar eran un par de ventanucos localizados en la habitación de Laguna y en alguna otra. La remodelación de aquella cueva fue llevada a cabo, en menos de dos días, por WoL, Squall y Lightning, por lo que no era un hogar muy alegre…pero, por lo menos, nuestros queridos guerreros tenían un techo bajo el que dormir.

Laguna, Vaan y Onion Knight anduvieron hasta llegar sin saber muy bien cómo (lo digo porque está en el aire) a un lugar espacioso, soleado y con un gigantesco cartel luminoso en el que ponía ''¡Bienvenidos a M.S Prima Vista, guerreros!''. Solo faltaba un camarero repartiendo bebida y comida a la gente que pasaba por allí…y esperaos a que Mateus no montase un chiringuito para ganar dinero por esa zona, como estaba planeando hacer en un tal Orphan's-vete-tú-a-saber-cómo-sigue.

Bueno, el caso es que el grupo llegó hasta allí y, gracias a Shiva, no se encontraron con ningún manikin ni nada extraño. Y digo a Shiva porque Yuna acababa de cargarse a uno con su ataque en el que invocaba a dicha criatura.

-Hola, chicos-saludó la invocadora, bajando su bastón-. He salido pronto para entrenar un poco.

-Anda, has tenido la misma idea que nosotros.

Yuna sonrió y miró a Laguna.

-¿Cómo estás?

-¿Perdón?

-Anoche…

-Ah, eso…-dijo, apurado-Sí, estoy bien, tranquila.

-¿Y Kain?

-También.

-Me alegro. Anoche no estabais muy lúcidos…

Una idea cruzó la mente brillante y algo tocada de Laguna al oír a Yuna.

-Ey, Vaan, Onion, me parece que Squall os llama.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Vaan, mirando hacia los lados-Pero si aquí no hay nadie…

-Qué sí, que le acabo de ver ahí, a lo lejos, y creo que os estaba llamando. Id a ver qué quiere.

-…Vale…

Laguna esperó pacientemente a que los dos desapareciesen de allí. Luego, se giró hacia Yuna con ojos de psicópata y la cogió por los hombros, zarandeándola con desesperación.

-¡Yuna, dime que sabes qué pasó anoche!

-Yo solo…Os oí cantar a Kain y a ti, nada más…Estaba en mi habitación…

-¿Cantar?

-Os entendí muy poquito. Era algo así como…na nana na na…You don't hear me say…o algo así…

-Oh, cielos…Simple and Clean…-murmuró, asustado-Teníamos que estar muy mal para cantar eso Kain y yo…

-Sobre todo Kain-apuntó Yuna.

-Sobre todo Kain-la secundó el moreno-¿Y Light?

La invocadora se encogió de hombros con algo de dificultad, ya que Laguna aun se los seguía apachurrando. Casi podía oír todos los ''craaaccckkss'' de sus pobres huesos, que no tenían la culpa de nada.

-Laguna, siento interrumpir tu meditación, pero…me haces daño.

-Ah, sí, perdón…

-¿Por qué preguntas por Light? Ella estaba con vosotros. No cantando, pero con vosotros al fin y al cabo.

-¿Y su estado?

-Enfadada, malhumorada, a punto de tiraros a los dos de un quinto piso sin remordimiento alguno, he de admitirlo, pero no ebria. Al menos, cuando la vi por última vez.

-Claro, cómo no…

Yuna esbozó una sonrisita y, luego, miró más allá de la cabeza de Laguna, viendo aparecer a Vaan y Onion Knight.

-Eh, Laguna, Squall no está por aquí.

-Ahm… ¿Seguro? Yo juraría que estaba ahí…La vista me habrá jugado una mala pasada. Bueno, Vaan, ¿entrenamos?

Vaan estaba un poco confuso, Laguna estaba empezando a asustarle de verdad. Temía que a su amigo le entrase un ataque psicótico y empezase a agujerear con su metralleta a todo bicho viviente, pero accedió.

Laguna sacó su ametralladora y comenzó a disparar al rubio, que esquivó como buenamente pudo los ataques. A su amigo se le había ido la pinza pero bien.

-¡Mwajajajajaja, soy Diox!-gritó.

-Vale, de acuerdo, no volverás a probar el alcohol.

-Vaan, Laguna no está borracho ahora mismo-dijo Onion Knight, recalcando sospechosamente el ''ahora mismo''-. Creo que tiene un ataque de histeria.

-Es posible-coincidió Yuna, pensativa-. Estaba un poco nervioso, es normal teniendo en cuenta que no se acuerda de lo que pasó ayer…A ver, Laguna…Laguna-se acercó a él y le cogió por los brazos-, tranquilízate.

-Estoy tranquilo.

-No, no lo estás. A ver, respira y relájate. No es malo el que no recuerdes nada de lo que pasó anoche.

Laguna se quedó mirando a la invocadora con cara de circunstancias. ¡Uy, si Yuna supiera…! El pellejo del moreno estaba en grave peligro. Lightning se despertaría, reconocería la habitación, le buscaría, sin duda le encontraría y le desplumaría vivo…después de una sesión de lenta y dolorosa tortura.

Tenía motivos de peso para estar histérico.

-Oye, Laguna, ¿por qué no vas a correr un rato?-propuso Vaan-Así te despejarás.

-Sí, buena idea.

Y, dicho esto, echó a correr. Era una idea muy buena la de Vaan. Se iría corriendo muy lejos de allí y no volvería jamás. Lightning no le encontraría nunca. Tal vez se subiría a una aeronave…

No. En ese mundo no existían aeronaves. Ese mundo era un asco. ¡Rayos, existía alcohol que aparecía de la nada pero no había una puñetera aeronave! ¡Era de locos!

-Ay, me falta el aire… ¿Dónde estoy?

Laguna miró a su alrededor, rascándose la cabeza. Había ido a parar a un extraño lugar…No, no era extraño. Conocía ese sitio. Allí había visto a la chica de ojos rojos, esa tal Cloud of algo.

-Tú por aquí…

El moreno se giró hacia aquella voz. Ya la había oído antes, pero le costaba asociar la voz de marimacho con ella. Por favor, esa mujer era la tipa más sexy que había visto en toda su vida –que él recordase, claro-, pero su voz era de lo más escalofriante.

A lo mejor era un hombre en proceso de cambio de sexo…

Si era así, el cirujano estaba haciendo un espléndido trabajo.

''¿En qué demonios estoy pensando?'' pensó, poniendo cara rara.

-Ah, hola, ehmm… ¿Cloud of…Glasses? No…Era Cloud of Daylight…No, eso tampoco… ¡Daughter, era Cloud of Daughter!

La mujer miró a Laguna con una paciencia infinita. Estaba por llamar a Exdeath para que enviase al Void a aquel estúpido humano, seguro que le hacía ilusión…Aunque era un desperdicio. Ese varón era extremadamente atractivo y violable, y Cloud of Darkness jugueteó con la idea de una violación allí mismo.

¡Bienvenidas a Dissidia, queridas y horripilantes hormonas…que ya hacíais falta para que se animase la cosa!

-Darkness-dijo la mujer de forma sugerente.

-Ah, cierto, Cloud of Darkness. ¿Te acuerdas de mí? Soy Laguna.

-Sí, te recuerdo…

Laguna empezó a sentir miedo. Aquella mujer emanaba cierto aire pervertido que le ponía los pelos de punta.

-Siento no poder quedarme a hablar, pero es que tengo que irme…

-¿Por qué? Es pronto aun, guerrero de Cosmos… ¿No quieres jugar?

-Ahmm…No, gracias. Lo siento, señorita, pero…Será mejor que me vaya. Creo que mis amigos me llaman.

Laguna se fue de allí casi cojeando, dejando a Cloud of Darkness con su soledad más absoluta.

-Necesito un hombre-sentenció la mujer, mirando la silueta de Laguna-. Y lo necesito ya.

Sí, pero siento decirte, Cloud of Darkness, que no tendrás un hombre mientras estés en mi fanfic…Te dejaré sola y amargada con un millón de gatos alrededor… ¡Mwajajaja! Además, de su grupo, ¿quién merecía la pena? Entre que Cloud se había autoproclamado víctima de abusos sexuales por parte de Sephiroth y que éste le hacía un caso más bien nulo a la pobre Cloud of Darkness, lo tenía mal. Esos dos eran los únicos guapos…Porque Tidus estaba descartado (a saber lo que le haría Jecht si osaba mancillar a su pequeño llorica).

-Esa tipa está muy necesitada-dijo para sí el moreno cuando dejó atrás el lugar donde aquella mujer llevaba a cabo su amarga e insulsa existencia (que no me quiero ni imaginar cómo hacía para pasarlo bien ella solita…)-. Ha estado a punto de desvirgarme allí mismo…A ver, Laguna, sitúate. Te has perdido.

Oír aquello era peor que la llegada de los Cuatro Jinetes del Apocalipsis. El moreno se giró en todas las direcciones, colocando las manos en sus caderas.

-Iré por la izquierda.

.0.0.0.

Bueeeno, pues espero que os haya gustado, como siempre xD Y muchas gracias por los reviews ^^

Bien, en segundo lugar, quería disculparme con Suigin Walker por haber despertado su mente pervertida…Y, en cuanto a lo de Light, ¡quedan más capítulos todavía! Es que me puse a escribir y se me ocurrió esto xDDD

En fin… ¡Ah! Lord of Fantasy, NO voy a dejar de escribir el I.F.E Dissidia (aunque creo que quedó bastante claro cuando subí el cap, pero bueno). ¡Escribiré dos fics a la vez, aunque acabe en un manicomio!

Y, sin más que añadir, me despido. ¡Hasta el cap que viene! (Y espero no tardar tanto en actualizar)


	3. Chapter 4

¡Holaaaa! Yep, no puedo desentenderme durante un mes de mis queridos fanfics, es algo que me supera, por muchas vacaciones que sean...Así pues, vuelvo a la carga ¡mwajajajajajajajajajaja! Aquí os dejo el cap III :) ¡Que lo disfrutéis!

.0.0.0._  
><em>

_Cap III. Cosas de la borrachera_

Light no tenía un buen despertar. Quizá en su mundo sí pero, en ese lugar, no lo tenía en absoluto. Sus camaradas tendían a sacarla de quicio, por lo que no podía dormir bien, lo que la llevaba a tener unos sueños siniestros y algo desequilibrados que hacían que se levantase cabreada con la sociedad. Sin embargo, aquel día era diferente. Aquel día no se despertó enfadada por la sencilla razón de que tenía cosas mejores que hacer que cabrearse como, por ejemplo, descubrir en qué habitación estaba.

Vale, tenía que admitir que los cuartos eran prácticamente iguales, exceptuando dos o tres que tenían un boquete que hacía de ventana, pero ese no era el suyo. Su habitación no olía a una mezcla de whisky y humanidad, como aquel.

-Demonios, qué dolor de cabeza…-susurró, apretando la mandíbula-Qué horror. Pero, ¿qué narices…?

Lightning miró su ropa tirada en el suelo y, luego, giró la cabeza en la otra dirección. Sin embargo, no había nadie en la cama, solo estaba ella. Y ella no se había acostado con ella misma, desde luego. Era de lo más ridículo.

Se levantó, tapándose con la sábana, y recogió su ropa.

-Supongo que a la persona a la que pertenezca esta habitación no le importará que use su baño-dijo, con ironía-. Solo faltaba eso…

Lightning entró en el baño, frunciendo el ceño al ver el estado en el que se encontraba. Había botes de champú y gel tirados por ahí junto a cepillos y toallas que, como el tema de las cañerías, no sé de dónde lo habrán sacado. Pongamos que las cañerías funcionan con magia y que los moogles son la leche como vendedores...

-¿Con qué tipo me he ido yo a acostar? No pensé que tendría tan mal gusto con los hombres…Casi prefiero vestirme e irme de aquí sin asearme…Pero es que, cielos, estoy pegajosa. Menuda noche he debido de pasar.

La mujer salió al poco del baño, ya vestida, e inspeccionó la habitación. No le sonaba para nada, no había nada que caracterizase a su dueño.

Luego de haber estado observando el cuarto y tras un ataque de risa floja, se puso a gritar como una loca.

-¡Pero qué narices me ha pasado! ¡Yo no soy así! ¡No me acuesto con el primero que pasa!-se dio un cabezazo contra la pared (literalmente, se lo dio)-¡Maldición, si es que no puedo beber!

Lightning le dio una patada a una de las botellas, estrellándola contra la puerta. Había vuelto su mala leche matutina. Además, no recordaba nada. El alcohol no le sentaba nada bien, tenía que admitirlo.

-Venga, Lightning, tienes que acordarte. Piensa… ¿Qué hiciste ayer por la noche antes de emborracharte?

Paseó por la habitación, pensativa. Era inútil, no se acordaba de nada. Había una mancha oscura en su mente, como si fuese un pegote de tinta (¿Ultros anda por aquí?), que no la dejaba recordar lo que había sucedido.

-Creo que estaba con Kain y Laguna…-murmuró-O puede que eso fuese antes. Es imposible pensar en estas circunstancias. Además…

Se llevó las manos a la tripa, intentando sofocar el gutural gruñido que había surgido de ésta. No sabía cuándo había sido la última vez que había sentido tantísima hambre, pero sin duda sería capaz de comerse a una familia de cliosaurios ahora mismo…como postre tras haber extinguido a los wyverns.

-¿Pero qué narices haría yo anoche?

Suspiró, intentando tranquilizarse. Tenía que descubrir de quién era esa habitación y, de alguna forma u otra, saber qué había pasado anoche. Aunque no sabía cómo.

-Primero, cotillea un poco para saber quién duerme aquí…

Se acercó a la cómoda, violando sus propios principios. No le gustaba mirar cosas ajenas, pero no le quedaba otra. Abrió uno de los cajones y sacó una camisa de color azul claro que le sonaba de algo, pero no sabía de qué. La guardó y sacó una camiseta de color blanco con dos rayas negras. Light abrió desmesuradamente los ojos mientras dejaba caer los brazos a ambos lados, agarrando aun la prenda.

No.

No, alguien la estaba vacilando de forma descarada.

Era imposible que esa habitación fuese de ÉL. Porque no podía ser cierto que de todos los chicos que tenía alrededor y con los que convivía diariamente, acabase acostándose con ESE tipo tan desquiciante. Simplemente, no…no podía ser.

-Ahora sí que queda patente que no puedo beber, de ningún modo…Tengo que saber qué pasó anoche. Tengo que encontrar a Laguna, preguntarle y, luego, matarle. Sí, eso haré…

Lightning guardó la camiseta y cerró el cajón. Luego, discretamente, salió de aquella habitación con la intención de no entrar nunca más. Sin embargo, rayito no vio la silueta que estaba en una esquina y que la había visto salir de la habitación, como si ella fuese una estrella famosa vigilando que no hubiese ningún paparazzi alrededor.

-¿Qué hacía Light en la habitación de Laguna?-preguntó, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta-Pues qué iba a hacer…

La figura se fue de allí, riéndose entre dientes. Si es que se veía venir…

Lightning se paró al poco de haber salido de la habitación, incómoda. No, no era porque hubiera oído aquella risita, ni mucho menos. Era algo completamente distinto.

No podía andar bien…y no quería pensar en la razón de aquel hecho. Pero su mente le jugó una mala pasada y le mostró la imagen de Laguna y él, desnudos, en la cama…

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-gritó, llevándose las manos a la cabeza-¡Para, para, maldita y asquerosa cabeza!

A pesar de sus desquiciados gritos, en su interior tuvo que admitir que aquella imagen no le desagradaba del todo, cosa que la molestaba todavía más, si eso era posible.

-…

Lightning se calló al notar tras ella una presencia. Giró un poco la cabeza y vio a Squall, que la miraba con una ceja en alto. La mujer se sonrojó, muerta de la vergüenza, pero enseguida se recompuso y cogió al moreno del pescuezo, empujándole contra la pared y mirándole con cara de asesina.

-¿Has visto a Laguna?

-No.

-¡Sí le has visto! ¡No puedes mentirme, Squall!

-Vale. Le he visto.

-¿Dónde narices está?

-No puedo mentirte, Lightning. Por eso no hablaré.

Light le taladró con la mirada, apretando aun más su mano en torno al cuello de Squall, dejándole casi sin respiración.

-Me vas a decir ahora mismo dónde está.

-No te lo voy a decir.

Lightning sabía que Squall no hablaría ni aunque le torturase leyéndole Crepúsculo o poniéndole música de Justin Bieber. Squall era casi inmortal.

-Hmpf…

La mujer le soltó de mala manera y se fue por el pasillo, despotricando contra él y contra Laguna. Se cruzó con Bartz y Zidane, pero ellos tampoco sabían dónde estaba el moreno. Light se molestó un poco frente al comportamiento del chico-mono, que parecía reírse de ella.

-¿Qué sucede, Zidane?

-Nada, Light. Es…nada, nada. Da lo mismo.

Lightning frunció el ceño, pero no insistió. Ese día estaban todos muy raros.

-A lo mejor Kain sabe dónde está-le dijo Bartz, sonriendo-. Pregúntale a él. Creo que ha ido con WoL a entrenar un poco al Old Chaos Shrine.

-Gracias, Bartz.

-No hay de qué. Que tengas suerte.

Light se fue de allí, saliendo de la cueva y encaminándose al Old Chaos Shrine, cruzándose con Vaan, Onion Knight y Yuna en el camino.

-Hola, Light-saludó la invocadora.

-¿Qué hacéis por aquí?

-Estábamos entrenando. Por cierto, antes de que se fuese corriendo, Laguna ha preguntado por ti. ¿Ha pasado algo?

Light farfulló algo y, luego, miró a Yuna para desviar de nuevo la vista segundos después, incómoda.

No, no había pasado nada de nada…Solo se había emborrachado como un poeta y se había acostado con Laguna, que se había dado a la fuga porque, con toda seguridad, tenía miedo de su reacción. Si es que Light le conocía bien…

Demasiado bien.

Agitó la cabeza, chistó y se despidió de ellos tras preguntarles que por dónde se había ido Laguna, sin encontrar una respuesta esclarecedora.

-Perfecto-dijo mientras andaba-, se ha vuelto a perder. Le voy a tener que poner un chip localizador como a los perros…

Lightning se llevó una mano a los ojos y se los frotó, suspirando. Laguna era como un niño, tenías que tener veinte ojos puestos en él o ya podías ir despidiéndote. Lo mejor de todo era que no le encontraría ni queriendo; por alguna extraña razón, siempre era el moreno el que encontraba a los demás. La mujer no podía explicar aquel hecho.

Decidió volver por donde había venido y entrar en la cueva para comer algo, si es que quedaba comida, claro está, que lo dudaba mucho. El estómago de Cecil era como una especie de agujero negro, tragaba y tragaba de forma desmedida y no se llenaba nunca. Light estaba pensando incluso en hacer una tesis sobre ese tema.

La mujer se estrujó el hombro y empezó a dar vueltas al brazo. Por alguna extraña razón, de la que tampoco quería saber gran cosa, le dolía el brazo derecho.

En otras palabras, estaba hecha polvo.

-Ese Laguna…hablaré con él largo y tendido. Me tiene que explicar un par de cositas…

Entró en lo que constituía su nuevo hogar, mirando con desconfianza a sus queridos compañeros. Tenían algo en sus ojos que no la gustaba un pelo, sobre todo el chico-mono, que parecía reírse de ella deliberadamente.

Lightning se acercó a Zidane, arrastrándole por la cola y llevándosele lejos de los demás, que se miraron entre ellos intentando no reírse.

-Oye, tú, ¿qué sabes?

-No mucho…Que el cielo es azul, que si comes muchos caramelos te salen caries…O eso dicen…

Light se cruzó de brazos y tamborileó los dedos de la mano izquierda en la extremidad derecha, alzando una ceja y frunciendo los labios, malhumorada.

-Zidane, no estoy de humor para tus jueguecitos. Dime ahora mismo todo lo que sepas de lo que pasó anoche.

-Solo sé que Laguna y Kain estaban bailando la macarena y que tú te liaste a tiros con tu sable-pistola. Laguna sacó su metralleta y empezasteis a tiraros balas como bobos.

La mujer se quedó pensativa. Sí, recordaba algo de eso…Se rascó el mentón. Sí, recordaba haber visto a Kain y Laguna algo ebrios bailando y cantando no sé qué de ¡heeeeeeey, macarena!

-¿Algo más? ¿Sabes, por un casual, de dónde salió la bebida?

-¡Ey, Zidane, Squall va a entrenarse un rato con Jecht!-exclamó Bartz, llegando a todo correr-Vienes, ¿verdad?

-¿Que si voy? ¡Eso no me lo pierdo!

El chico-mono se fue junto a Bartz.

-¡Eh, no, Zidane!-gritó Light-¡No hemos terminado de hablar, maldito canalla! Grrr…Se me ha escapado. Seguro que sabe más de lo que dice…

Lightning triscó sus dedos, sonriendo de forma macabra. Zidane era el próximo en su lista, seguido de Laguna, del tonto e idiota de Laguna, que la había emborrachado a base de bien.

Se fue a la parte de aquella cueva que hacía de cocina, encontrándose en ésta a Cecil devorando una pata de bégimo, que, por narices, tenía que provocar indigestión. Light se acercó al caballero, dándole un par de toquecitos en el hombro. Cecil se giró, tragando la bola de carne que tenía en la boca y limpiándose los labios, manchados de fluidos de bégimo.

-Uhm…H-hola, Light. ¿Quieres algo?

-Cecil, deja de comer esa porquería. Seguro que te vas a acabar envenenando. ¿Por qué no comes carne de chocobo? Squall dice que es blanda y está bien.

Cecil se horrorizó ante la idea de comerse a un pobre chocobito, que no tenía culpa de nada. Además, se había unido al grupo ''Defiende a un chocobo'', creado por Bartz. Últimamente pasaba demasiado tiempo con él…No podía ser bueno.

-Da lo mismo-murmuró la mujer, negando con la cabeza-. ¿Queda comida?

Cecil volvió a tragar otro trozo de pata de bégimo y señaló con su cabeza hacia una estantería mal hecha y puesta en la pared de la cueva de cualquier manera. Era un milagro que todavía no se hubiese caído de allí.

-Pero si no queda nada-dijo Light tras inspeccionarla, frunciendo el ceño-. Cecil, no puedes comer tanto. Vives con más personas, no estás tú solo.

-Si yo no he comido nada desde ayer. Creo que fue Laguna el que cogió toda la comida.

-…

No sabía cómo era posible que no hubiese pensado en ello. En ese momento, todos los problemas que tenía giraban en torno a Laguna…y la comida no era una excepción.

Light suspiró y salió de la cocina, dejando a Cecil con su querida y abominable pata de bégimo. No volvió a cruzarse con nadie, todos habían desaparecido misteriosamente, seguramente para ver aquel estúpido combate entre el grandullón y el león desadaptado.

-Mejor, así no tengo que soportarles.

Al doblar una ''esquina'' o lo que quiera que fuese, se topó con una persona que, por otra parte, no era raro el que se hubiese quedado en la cueva, de la que tan solo salía para luchar contra manikins o para presentarse a algún que otro concurso de salto de pértiga que se celebraban en el Sky Fortress Bahamut al mando de un tal King o algo así.

Por si no lo habéis pillado, hablo de Kain.

-Hola, Kain.

-Ah…Hola, Light. ¿Qué tal estás?

Light alzó una ceja, sin saber a qué se refería su amigo. ¿Acaso él sabía algo? Tal vez…O puede que no.

-Oye, Kain, ¿qué pasó anoche?-preguntó, sin tapujos.

-No lo sé.

-…Vale. ¿Y Laguna?

-Ni idea de dónde está, pero tampoco sabe nada.

-Tsk…

Sí, Kain estaba mintiendo a Light. Sí que se acordaba de algo, pero le daba vergüenza decirlo. Al fin y al cabo, de lo único de lo que se había acordado era de una apuesta que había perdido…y de que su armadura se había quedado olvidada en algún lugar de la cueva en algún momento de la noche.

Por no hablar de cierto sujetador que llevó puesto…

Y por el hecho de que en su mente vagaba la imagen de un revoltijo de brazos y piernas, y que ninguna de esas extremidades le pertenecía.

Era algo inquietante.

Pero no, no hablaría de eso con la mujer que tenía en frente. Por lo menos, de momento, hasta que lograse acordarse de más cosas.

-¿Te ocurre algo, Light? ¿Por qué buscas a Laguna?

-Asuntos…bélicos-sí, ambos sabían que era una excusa muy pobre-. Pero pueden esperar, no es un tema importante.

Las narices que no era un tema importante…solo que Light no estaba dispuesta a gritar que quería hablar con él para que le explicase por qué demonios se habían acostado.

-¿No puedes hablarlo conmigo?

-No, lo siento, Kain.

-De acuerdo, como quieras. Oye, Light…-la llamó antes de que se fuese-¿Tú te acuerdas de algo?

Light negó con la cabeza. Se acordaba de ciertas cosas, pero no de algo importante, que era lo frustrante. Necesitaba encontrar algo que le refrescase la memoria. No podía seguir así.

-Kain, si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer.

-Claro. Si recuerdas algo, me gustaría que me lo dijeses.

-Lo mismo digo.

Kain asintió y se fue en busca de su armadura perdida. La verdad es que Lightning se había extrañado al verle en pantalón y camisa, como una persona normal, pero se había aguantado las ganas de preguntar, por si acaso. A pesar de que le había hablado de forma amable, la mujer sabía que, en el fondo, estaba enfadado con el mundo.

Y era mejor no preguntar sobre algo que, con toda seguridad, le incomodaría. A Light le gustaba tener la cabeza sobre sus hombros, no rodando por el suelo.

La soldado se fue a su habitación, casi a rastras. Estaba más que cansada. Entre que no había comido nada y que había tenido una noche de, seguramente, sexo desenfrenado con Laguna (le entró un escalofrío), estaba que se tiraba al suelo y no se levantaría en siglos. A duras penas consiguió llegar a su cuarto.

-¡¿Pero qué narices…?

.0.0.0.

Bien, bien...Pues espero que os haya gustado ^^ Ah, y Suigin Walker, no es que no me guste la canción de Simple and Clean, la letra está bien y demás, es solo que no sé por qué me vino a la cabeza la imagen de Kain y Laguna cantando esa canción y bailando al estilo de Yuna en el X-2 y me entró la risa...así que no pude resistirme xDDDD

Bueno, pues muchas gracias por leer y por los reviews y tal, como siempre digo. ¡Pero lo digo de verdad, hm!


	4. Chapter 5

¡Wiii, aquí vengo con otro cap! Siento el retraso, pero es que como es verano y demás, no estoy escribiendo mucho xDDDD ¡Bueno, pues que lo disfrutéis!

.0.0.0.

_Cap IV. Memorias traumáticas._

-Ahora sí que estoy perdido del todo. No reconozco este lugar…

Laguna miró a su alrededor, confuso. No sabía cómo, pero había llegado a un sitio de lo más raro…como una especie de estadio en ruinas. Se encogió de hombros, resignándose, y paseó por aquel lugar.

-Seguro que Light no me encuentra en este sitio. Demonios, casi no me encuentro ni yo mismo… ¿Holaaaaa? ¿Hay alguien por aquí? ¡Necesito saber dónde estoy!

-¿Quién eres?

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Tidus.

-Laguna.

Y ahí se quedó la conversación.

Laguna miró al chico de arriba abajo, frunciendo el ceño. Aquel joven no le sonaba para nada.

-No te vi con Cosmos. ¿Cómo dices que te llamabas?

-¿Cosmos? Oh, eres un guerrero de Cosmos…

Sí, Tidus…A veces tu inteligencia me asombra.

-En efecto. Tú no, al parecer. No me suenas de nada, y conozco a todos mis compañeros. Verás, no quiero problemas, Ti…eh…Te…hmm…chaval, así que será mejor que cada uno se vaya por su lado.

-Como quieras.

-Oye, antes de que te vayas… ¿Dónde estoy?

-En Dream's End.

-Ajá…Y, ¿cómo se sale de aquí?

-Por allí-señaló detrás de él-. Que tengas suerte.

-Sí, claro. Gracias, chaval.

-No hay de qué.

Y cada uno se fue por su lado, dando la espalda al otro. Una de dos, o eran muy tontos…o eran muy tontos. ¿Quién le da la espalda a su enemigo? Bah, es igual…

Laguna logró salir del Gateway en el que, de alguna manera desconocida, se había metido.

-Hm…Esto me suena algo más, pero sigo sin localizarme. A ver… ¿No pasé por aquí antes? Creo que estoy dando vueltas en círculos.

-Eh, Laguna.

-¡Wa, cielos, Onion! ¡Siempre apareces de la nada!

-¿Qué haces por aquí? Pensé que te habías ido a correr.

-Y eso he hecho. Esto está muy lejos, ¿verdad?

Onion Knight señaló a su izquierda, sin cambiar su típica expresión de aburrido que usaba cuando hablaba con Vaan y que había trasladado a sus conversaciones con Laguna.

El moreno giró la cabeza en aquella dirección.

-¡D'oh!

La verdad es que, de disimulo e incógnito, nuestros guerreros tenían más bien poco. El cartel con lucecitas brillantes en el que ponía ''Guarida ultra secreta de los guerreros de C'' se veía a miles de kilómetros, y eso de poner solo la ''C'' de Cosmos tampoco era muy astuto por su parte, teniendo en cuenta que solo había dos grupos…

Laguna se rascó la nuca, poniendo cara de circunstancias. Solo faltaba que Light saliera de la cueva por alguna de sus extrañas razones y, teniendo en cuenta cómo le había ido el día, tampoco le parecería raro.

-¿Vas a entrar o…?

-Sí, sí, tendré que enfrentarme a mi destino, al fin y al cabo…

-¿Qué?

-Nada, cosas mías. ¿Sabes si Lightning está ahí dentro?

Onion Knight asintió y se dio la vuelta, entrando en la cueva.

-No ha ido a ver el entrenamiento entre Squall y Jecht. La verdad es que me he ido porque era un poco aburrido, pero puedes ir si quieres, aun no han terminado. Están en Crystal Tower.

Laguna pensó en aquella idea, pero la desechó. Se perdería y, para cuando quisiera llegar a Crystal Tower, Squall rondaría la treintena, más o menos. Además, tenía que dar la cara, tenía que hablar con Light y Kain sobre lo que pasó anoche y solucionarlo. Entre los tres seguramente que recordarían todo…o morirían en el intento.

El moreno inspiró fuertemente y siguió a Onion Knight, pero lo perdió en poco tiempo. Laguna iba ocultándose por todas partes, con la esperanza de no cruzarse con cierta pelirrosa cabreada. Vale que tuviera que hablar con ella, pero le seguía dando miedo. Su valentía se había esfumado de un plumazo en cuanto entró en la cueva.

Anduvo de puntillas, mirando alrededor y maldiciendo a su habitación, que se había largado de su sitio para situarse más lejos de su lugar original.

-Eh, Laguna.

-¡Ah! K-K-Kain, ¿qué quieres?

-Light te está buscando. Y, sinceramente, yo también. Me gustaría hablar contigo sobre lo que pasó ayer. Si lo comentamos, tal vez recordemos algo.

-De acuerdo. Vamos a tu hab…a mi habitación, mejor, ¿verdad?

El draconarius asintió con cara de pocos amigos. Adelantó al temeroso de Laguna, que seguía mirando hacia todas partes, y llegó a su cuarto.

-Abre-le dijo el moreno a Kain-. El picaporte no te va a comer, tranquilo.

Kain suspiró, negando con la cabeza, y entró en la habitación de Laguna.

-¿Qué…?

-Oh, sí, se me olvidó comentarte que, bueno…Pues…Lo que ves.

Laguna se puso delante de Kain y recogió rápidamente las botellas, tirándolas en el interior del baño y cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Luego, hizo un poco por encima la cama, extrañándose al ver una prenda negra que no era suya. Al ver lo que era, se sonrojó y la tiró por ahí con la esperanza de que el draconarius no lo hubiese visto.

-¿Qué era eso?

-''Cagüen''-pensó-Ehm…Nada, Kain. Un calcetín.

-No tenía mucha pinta de calcetín-alzó una ceja-. Tú sabrás lo que es, casi prefiero no saberlo.

-Mejor…Siéntate. Bien, ¿qué?

-Qué de qué.

-Pues de qué hablamos.

-Tal vez deberíamos llamar también a Light. Al fin y al cabo, es un tema que la incumbe de lleno.

-Y que lo digas…

-¿Perdón?

-Nada, nada. No creo que sea buena idea, estará enfadada. A ver, Kain, ¿has recordado algo más?

Kain miró hacia otro lado, incómodo. Seguía sin saber cómo decir lo de la estúpida apuesta, lo del sujetador, lo del traje de cuero…

Se había acordado de la razón de que llevase aquel traje y era de lo más vergonzoso que podría haber en el universo. No podía decirle a Laguna ni a Light que…que…

Le daba corte hasta pensar en ello. Era demasiado.

-Eh, Kain, ¿estás bien?

-¿Ah? Sí, tranquilo. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué me dices de ti?

Laguna negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento, pero nada.

-Yo…

Al moreno se le abrieron mucho los ojos y se acercó ansioso al draconarius.

-¿Te acuerdas? ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

Kain apartó a Laguna, incómodo.

-Una tontería, nada importante.

Laguna miró fijamente a Kain, sin creérselo.

-Venga ya. Suéltalo, Kain.

-Está bien, pero quiero que me sigas teniendo el mismo respeto que me has tenido siempre, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

-Júralo por tu honor, Laguna.

-Lo juro por mi honor. Y, ahora, ¡habla!

-Veamos…Recuerdo que habíamos bebido más de la cuenta, sí…Es algo borroso, pero creo acordarme de una apuesta que hicimos tú y yo.

-¿Apuesta?

Kain asintió, molesto. Odiaba que lo interrumpiesen.

-Calla y déjame hablar. Hicimos una apuesta, sí. Me retaste a…a acostarme con…con Light, ya sabes…

Si Laguna hubiese estado bebiendo algo, sin duda aquel líquido hubiese ido a parar a la cara del draconarius. ¿Que él le había dicho qué? ¡Lo gracioso del asunto era que había sido él quien se había acostado con la soldado al final!

Laguna se rascó la cabeza, meditabundo. No conseguía acordarse de aquella apuesta, su mente aun estaba nublada por el whisky.

-Me dijiste que, si no lo hacía, tendría que corretear por ahí…en ropa in-interior…de mujer.

-¿¡Cómo! ¡Cielos, Kain, lo siento! ¡Yo no…! ¿Cómo es posible…?

-Como habrás imaginado, perdí la apuesta, así que le robe la ropa a Light a escondidas. Por suerte, no había mucha gente levantada, sólo estaban Zidane y Jecht…y no han querido decirme nada hoy-frunció el ceño-. Estaban un poco raros…

Laguna se había quedado como ido. La imagen de Kain en ropa interior de mujer… ¡Sí, se acordaba! ¡Lo recordaba casi perfectamente!

-¡Ibas diciendo ''soy una hermosa mariposa''!-exclamó, levantándose y señalando al draconarius con el dedo-¡Es verdad!

-Rayos…

-¡Jajajajajajajajajajaja!

El moreno se tiró al suelo, revolcándose con las manos en la tripa, llorando de risa. Casi no podía ni respirar. Recordaba a Kain con un conjunto bastante mono de color rosa claro, saltando por la cueva y diciendo eso de que era una mariposa, haciendo como que volaba con los brazos.

Kain frunció el ceño y un aura nada agradable se instauró en la habitación. Tenía ganas de coger a Laguna por el cuello y retorcérselo como si fuese una gallina…

-Lo siento, lo siento…Continúa, por favor.

-Grrr…

-Ya te he dicho que lo siento, Kain-dijo, frunciendo penosamente los labios para que éstos no mostrasen una sonrisa divertida.

-Después de eso, creo que jugamos al…-tragó saliva-Al streap-póquer.

Laguna puso cara de WTF y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. ¡Por eso no había encontrado su camiseta! (o eso es lo que piensa) ¡A saber dónde andaba la maldita prenda! Pero, que él recordase, en su habitación estaba la ropa de Light al completo.

-Pero Lightning no jugó, ¿verdad?

-No, estaba demasiado ocupada avergonzándose de nosotros. Si mal no recuerdo, Zidane estaba con nosotros cuando empezamos la partida. Luego, no sé qué pasó con él.

-Espera, espera… ¿Zidane estuvo todo el rato con nosotros?

Kain negó con la cabeza, rascándose el mentón.

-Nos cruzamos con él poco antes de jugar y, cuando acabábamos de comenzar, vino él otra vez. Después se fue. El muy condenado no perdió ni una sola vez…-murmuró, pensativo.

-Oye, ¿y qué pasó después? Espera un momento, ¿tú perdiste?

-Un par…de veces…-tosió-Eso no viene a cuento.

-Entonces, te quitaste la ropa. Pero, si estabas en ropa interior… ¿No?

-Así es.

-¡Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh, te vi desnudo!

Kain se sonrojó, se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado, molesto e incómodo. ¿Tan terrible era el hecho de verle sin ropa?

-¡Bórrate, vil recuerdo pervertido!-exclamó Laguna, dándose golpes contra la puerta-¡Todavía veo tu…hombría sin censurar! ¡Mamá, socorro!

El draconarius chistó, entrecerrando los ojos. Laguna estaba poniendo a prueba su paciencia…muy a prueba.

-¿Quieres que te cuente el resto o no?

-Concédeme un segundo. ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaagh, mamaíta, ayuda! …Ejem…Ya, continúa.

Kain hizo rodar sus ojos y prosiguió con la historia.

-Después de la partida, fuimos a dar una vuelta fuera.

-¿Y Light?

-Ni idea, no estaba con nosotros cuando aquello. Luego, cuando volvimos, sí que se nos unió, pero para echarnos la bronca, me parece.

-¿Light no bebió nada?

-Nada de nada, creo. No lo sé-se llevó una mano a las sienes, masajeándoselas-, no me acuerdo muy bien.

-Y… ¿Y lo del traje?

-Ah, eso…No lo sé.

No, aun no estaba preparado para decirlo. Le daba demasiada vergüenza hablar sobre ese tema, a pesar de que sabía que, más tarde o más temprano, tendría que decirlo. Y lo peor era que Light tendría que saberlo…

Era penoso. Casi era preferible estar muerto que tener que hablar sobre ello. Además, Laguna también estaba en el ajo, aunque no se acordase del asunto.

-Ey, Kain, que te quedas tonto. ¿No te acuerdas de más?

-No. Tendremos que comentarlo con Light, ya te he dicho el por qué. Algo sacaremos de todo esto. O… ¿Zidane?

-No está, solo estamos Onion, Light, tú y yo. Zidane fue a ver el entrenamiento de Jecht y Squall. Antes de ir a hablar con Lightning, sería preferible hablar con el chico, ¿no crees?

-Como veas, Laguna-se levantó-. Ahora, si no te importa, me gustaría salir. Quiero…despejarme un poco.

-Claro, Kain. Si ves de casualidad a Zidane, intenta sonsacarle algo.

Kain asintió y se fue, cerrando la puerta casi sin hacer ruido. Laguna apoyó la oreja en la hoja y contó hasta diez. Una vez que estuvo seguro de que el draconarius no andaba cerca, se dio la vuelta y se acercó a la prenda que antes había tirado, inspeccionándola sin tocarla.

-Y ahora… ¿qué hago yo con esto? A mí no me sirve, eso está claro…Y no sé cómo dárselo a Light…Es más, ¿cómo es que no se lo ha llevado? ¿Tanta prisa tenía por irse de aquí? Es un poco desalentador…

Laguna se rascó la mejilla y suspiró, sin quitar la vista de aquella tela negra. Se sonrojó.

-¡Tirón en la pierna!

Últimamente tenía demasiados como para ser sano para él. Su mente le jugaba malas pasadas…

Cuando se recompuso, cogió la prenda, la dobló y la guardó en el cajón. Ya se la daría a Light cuando estuviese de buen humor, tal vez dentro de unos cincuenta años…O, mejor aún, no se la daría nunca. Al fin y al cabo, ella no se había dado cuenta, ¿no? De lo contrario, no se lo habría olvidado.

-Relájate, Laguna-se dijo, cerrando de un golpe seco el cajón-. Te has acostado con ella, ¿tanta vergüenza te da devolverle su sujetador?

Sí, sí le daba vergüenza, y mucha. ¿Cómo hacerlo? ¿Qué le diría? ¿''Hola, Light, vengo a devolverte esto, que te lo has dejado en mi habitación''?

Volvió a suspirar, mirando el cajón, indeciso.

-Ya se lo daré…Algún día.

De momento, aquella prenda se quedaría en su habitación, sepultada bajo unas cuantas camisas, donde nadie lo encontraría…a no ser que alguien del grupo fuese un cotilla mete-narices donde no le llamaban…

-No, todos son muy buenos amigos, no harían una cosa así…Qué cosas tienes, Laguna…

Se rascó la nuca y se fue al baño, estremeciéndose al oír el ruido de botellas al chocar contra la puerta.

Esa era otra…

-¿Qué voy a hacer con esto ahora?

.0.0.0.

Bueno, pues espero que os haya gustado ^^ ¡Y ya sabéis, dejad reviews! ¡Besos!


	5. Chapter 6

¡Hola a todo el mundo! Sí, lo sé, sé que llevo sin actualizar mucho tiempo, pero es que las vacaciones la vuelven a una vaga xDDDD Nah, pues aquí vengo con el cap V de este fic ^^ ¡Espero que os guste!

.0.0.0._  
><em>

_Cap V. Paranoias autoinducidas_

Lightning seguía parada en la puerta de la habitación, mirando la cama con los ojos como platos. No sabía cómo ni por qué, pero había…

Era una cosa…escalofriante…

Y que no pintaba para nada en su cuarto.

-Cielos…Otro motivo más para no volver a probar el alcohol en lo que me queda de vida.

Se llevó una mano a los ojos, con ganas de echarse a llorar.

¿Qué narices pintaba un tutú encima de su cama?

Rayos, cada vez la cosa se ponía peor…Recapitulando: se había emborrachado, se había acostado con Laguna, había perdido el sujetador, todos se reían de ella a sus espaldas y, ahora, se encontraba con un tutú en su habitación. Y, sin duda, lo habían usado.

Y no quería pensar en quién lo habría usado.

-Lo primero, debo quitarme esto y ponerme ropa limpia…Después, buscaré a Laguna. Aunque…mejor descanso un poco…Estoy muy cansada…-bostezó-Dichoso Laguna, se emplea a fondo para lo que le interesa…

Se sonrojó solo de pensarlo y se dio un zape mental. Tenía que sacárselo de la mente cuanto antes, no podía seguir así. Había sido un error, un espantoso y horrible error… ¿o no?

Negó con la cabeza fuertemente. ¡Claro que había sido un error! ¡No podía pensar en lo contrario! Aquella noche había sido la peor de toda su vida.

Light bufó, molesta. ¿A quién pretendía engañar? Lo poco que había conseguido recordar le hacía estremecer y no precisamente por ser algo terrorífico. Pero no por ello lo repetiría. Ah, no, de ningún modo…

-Deja de pensar en eso de una maldita vez-se dijo, frunciendo el ceño-. No te hace ningún bien.

Se tiró literalmente en la cama y cerró los ojos, abriéndolos de golpe al poco tiempo. No dejaba de ver imágenes de la noche anterior, algo borrosas, pero lo suficientemente claras como para ponerse de color rojo fosforito.

-Light, ¿estás bien?

La mujer miró la puerta.

-Sí, Bartz, ¿por qué?

-Es que estoy viendo una cosa roja por debajo de la puerta de tu habitación y pensé que tendrías problemas.

-¿Una cosa roja…?

Demonios, eso era demasiado. Vale que estuviese roja, pero aquello…

Un momento…

Hacía calor. Mucho calor.

-¡Fuego!-gritó, saliendo de su habitación-¡Fuego!

-¡Fuegooooooo!-exclamó Bartz, dando vueltas en círculos-¿¡Por qué hay fuego!

Sí, esa era una excelente pregunta a la que Light no podía contestar. ¿Por qué narices su habitación estaba en llamas? Ella no tenía ningún encendedor, ni una vela, ni nada parecido de lo que pudiese brotar fuego así, de repente, y que pudiese quemar su cuarto…o, por lo menos, no había visto nada de nada.

Squall llegó al poco al oír los gritos de Bartz. Estaba algo cansado por el combate que había tenido contra Jecht, pero todavía podía correr sin que las piernas se le trabasen y se cayese de morros delante de todos, perdiendo la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Fuego?

-¡Pues claro que fuego, idiota!-gritó Lightning, zarandeándole-¡Por algo estamos gritando ''fuego'', no por pura diversión!

Squall miró a la soldado con ganas de tirarla a la habitación en llamas de una patada y encerrarla allí. Esa mujer parecía tenerle en su cuaderno negro, porque no recordaba cuándo le había dirigido una frase medianamente amable.

-¡Ya he llamado al 091!-exclamó Zidane, dando un salto.

-¿A quién?

-¿Y cómo?

-Ah…Quería decir que he llamado a WoL…

-Aaaaah…

Zidane se rascó la cabeza, diciéndose que había sido un poco raro…Bueno, es igual.

WoL apareció de la nada, como de costumbre con estos personajes, y gritó algo así como ''¡Por Cosmos!'' mientras echaba a correr hacia la habitación con espada en ristre como si fuese a enfrentarse a una especie de hijo entre Shiva y un híbrido de Bahamut e Ifrit (a ver quién sobrevive a algo así) de lvl99…aunque lo que hizo fue colarse en el baño, coger la alcachofa de la ducha y empezar a echar agua por allí.

-¡Ese es WoL!-gritó Bartz, sonriente.

Light frunció el ceño y chistó, molesta. Había perdido los nervios por algo tan nimio como un pequeño incendio, y eso no podía permitirlo de ningún modo.

-Quiero que todos os presentéis en el salón central en menos de cinco minutos, ¿entendido?

-¿Por qué?-se atrevió a preguntar Jecht, cruzándose de brazos.

-Porque alguien tendrá que explicarme cómo es que mi habitación ha estallado en llamas. Estoy segura de que ha sido uno de vosotros.

Jecht se dio la vuelta.

-No cuentes con mi presencia, señorita. Antes de culpar a los demás…

-No es necesario que lo hagas, Light-dijo tímidamente Yuna (sí, de pronto, están todos en ese pasillo)-. Verás…No sé cómo decirte esto, pero…Ha sido culpa mía.

-¿Cómo?-exclamaron todos, mirando a la invocadora.

-Verás, Light, estaba abajo practicando un poco y se me ha ido la mano con Ifrit…Mira-señaló el suelo-, ese agujero lo ha provocado mi ataque. Lo que es curioso es el hecho de que no te hayas dado cuenta antes…ha debido de hacer mucho ruido.

-Sí, yo oí algo-dijo Bartz-, por eso me acerqué a esta zona.

Lightning volvió a bufar. Ahora que se daba cuenta, parte del suelo estaba hecho trizas, sí. Y el techo estaba ennegrecido.

¿Cómo narices no lo había oído? Demonios, eso le pasaba por estar pensando en cosas pervertidas con Laguna. Tenía que aclarar todo ese embrollo pero ya.

-Yuna, no practiques aquí dentro-le dijo antes de irse.

La invocadora asintió, algo preocupada. Light no le había gritado, ni se había enfadado por haber destrozado su habitación.

-¿Alguien sabe qué le pasa?

Todos negaron con la cabeza, a pesar de que la gran mayoría sabía la respuesta o, por lo menos, la intuía.

Lightning anduvo por la cueva dando grandes y fuertes zancadas, buscando la habitación de Laguna. Sin embargo, se vio interrumpida por Firion, que la había seguido.

-Oye, Light, me gustaría hablar con…

-Ahora no.

-Pero…

-Que ahora no, Firion.

Firion suspiró, rascándose la cabeza. Llevaba varios días queriendo hablar con la mujer, pero cada vez que podía estar a solas con ella, venía alguien a interrumpir. Y ahora, que por fin estaban a solas, resulta que es que Light no quería hablar con él. ¡La vida era tan injusta a veces…!

Lightning ignoró el estado de ánimo de Firion, cuya mente divagaba con la idea de la dulce eutanasia.

En serio, estos están muy mal…

La soldado siguió su camino, firme, decidida a hablar de una vez por todas con Laguna aunque tuviese que pillarle de por banda. Descubriría el por qué se habían acostado aunque le fuese la vida en ello.

-Oye, Light.

Ese no era su día.

-Qué, Tifa.

La morena se acercó corriendo a Lightning.

-¿Qué te pasa? Estás un poco rara.

Light no se creía que Tifa no supiese lo que pasaba. Sonrió con sorna.

-No te hagas la tonta.

-¿Perdón?

-Todos os estáis riendo de nosotros, así que no me vengas preguntando que qué me pasa.

-Lo siento, Light, pero no sé de qué me hablas, de verdad.

Podría ser. Tal vez Tifa no supiera nada de nada, pero para ello tendría que haber estado ciega y sorda, porque todos se traían un cachondeo encima…

-No me pasa nada, tranquila. Estoy un poco estresada.

-Puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras, ¿sí?

Light inspiró profundamente, aguantándose las ganas de darle una patada a la pobre Tifa para que la dejase en paz. Lo único que quería era encontrar a Laguna, interrogarle y meterle en trocitos en una bañera llena de ácido sulfúrico.

-Claro, Tifa.

La morena asintió y, al notar que Light quería estar sola en aquel preciso instante, decidió irse de allí. Apreciaba demasiado su vida como para malgastarla de esa manera tan tonta.

Light dio gracias al cielo por no tener ninguna interrupción más durante su travesía hasta la habitación de Laguna. Se plantó frente a la puerta y llamó fuertemente con la palma de la mano.

-¡Laguna, abre la puerta!

Laguna contuvo un escalofrío al oír la voz de Lightning al otro lado de la puerta. Miró con pánico hacia donde se suponía que la mujer esperaba, sin saber qué hacer. Vale, quería solucionar el maldito tema, pero aun no estaba preparado para hablar con ella. Le daba demasiado miedo, su integridad estaba en serio peligro.

-¡Abre de una vez o la tiro abajo!

Ahora sí que no la abriría, por nada del mundo. Light estaba que echaba humo, y Laguna no estaba dispuesto a perder el pellejo, por lo menos de momento. Antes quería acordarse de todo lo de la noche anterior.

Al ver que el picaporte empezaba a moverse forzadamente, no se le ocurrió otra cosa mejor que hacer que esconderse debajo de la cama.

-¡O la abres o la echo abajo a la de tres! ¡Una…! ¡Dos…!

-¡No, espera!

Light sonrió con autosuficiencia y se cruzó de brazos, a la espera. Sin embargo, esperó y esperó, pero la puerta no se abrió en ningún momento. Frunció el ceño y empezó a darle patadas.

-¡Quita el tranco, maldito imbécil! ¡Una…! ¡Dos…!

-¡Que te esperes, mujer!

-¿¡Qué diablos estás haciendo!

-¿Es que quieres verme desnudo o qué?

Era mentira. Laguna estaba vestido, lo único que quería era ganar algo de tiempo con el que idear una forma de escapar de allí.

Miró a su alrededor, sin saber dónde meterse. De pronto, tuvo una revelación. Una luz le dio de lleno en la frente y casi pudo oír un canto celestial.

-¡La ventana!-susurró, victorioso-¿Cómo no se me ha ocurrido antes?

-Recapacita.

El moreno se dio la vuelta, asustado. ¿Quién había hablado?

-Aquí.

Laguna miró la puerta del baño con una ceja en alto. Allí estaba él…

Un momento.

¡Estaba él! ¡Él mismo! ¿Qué narices pasaba?

-¿Quién eres?

-¡Laguna, deja de hablar solo y ábreme!

Pero Laguna ya no oía a Light. Había aparecido de la nada un tipo alto, moreno, con ojos verdes y arrebatadoramente atractivo (¿quién habría esperado tal nivel de egocentrismo en Lagu?) vestido con una camisa azul y unos pantalones caqui, con el pelo sujeto en una coleta.

Vamos, era él con su aspecto alternativo.

-¿Qué…qué se supone que eres?

-Una manifestación de tu subconsciente.

-¿Y qué quieres?

-Hacerte recapacitar. ¿De verdad quieres huir? ¿No quieres hablarlo con Light de una vez? Puedes solucionar el asunto de una vez, pero para ello tienes que abrir la puerta, no tirarte por la ventana.

-Sí que quiero solucionarlo, pero no todavía. Le tengo demasiado apego a mi vi…

-¡Abre de una puñetera vez!

-Tic tac, el tiempo se acaba, Laguna. ¿Qué harás?

El verdadero Laguna miró alternativamente a la puerta y a la ventana, indeciso. ¡Estúpido subconsciente con vida propia que se le aparecía de la nada! Lo peor de todo era que el muy canalla podía convencerte sin esfuerzo.

Laguna suspiró y se encaminó hacia la puerta, mirando por última vez al baño, donde su otro ''yo'' ya se había esfumado.

-Tsk…

Cogió el picaporte, quitó el seguro y abrió la puerta de forma lenta, asomando un poco la cabeza por la pequeña abertura, quedándose blanco. Light tenía una cara peor que la de pocos amigos.

-H-hola, Light, siempre es un placer verte…

-Déjate de chorradas y ábreme, tenemos que hablar.

Laguna accedió a abrir la puerta, sabiendo que, si no lo hacía, Light la haría volar de una patada a lo Chuck Norris.

La soldado entró dando grandes zancadas. Se sentó en la cama y cruzó las piernas, sin apartar la mirada del moreno. Laguna cerró la puerta y apoyó la espalda en ella, cruzándose de brazos, intentando disimular su nerviosismo.

''Estás tranquilo'' pensó, inspirando profundamente ''No vas a morir…aun.''

-¿A qué se debe tu visita, Light?

-No me vengas con tonterías, Laguna. Lo sabes perfectamente. ¿Por qué me he despertado hoy en tu cama?

-Sí, una pregunta genial a la que, lamentablemente, todavía no puedo contestarte.

-Demonios…

-¿Recuerdas algo de anoche? Tal vez fuese de ayuda.

-No, nada. ¿Y Kain? ¿Has hablado con él?

Laguna asintió y le transmitió en pocas palabras lo que le había contado el draconarius. Light le miró sin creérselo muy bien. ¿Póquer, apuestas, Simple and Clean? ¿Y ella lo había permitido? Pero aun faltaba contestar a la pregunta más importante… ¿quién les había suministrado alcohol?

-Creemos que Zidane tiene algo que ver.

Light sonrió con sorna. Ella también pensaba que el chico-mono estaba metido en el asunto, al fin y al cabo su comportamiento era bastante esclarecedor. Se levantó de la cama y, decidida, fue hacia la puerta.

-Vamos, tenemos que tratar un par de cosillas con ese pequeño mono.

Laguna asintió y, antes de salir, miró hacia el baño, aliviándose al no ver allí a su otro yo.

-Eh, estoy aquí.

-¡Ah!

-¿Qué narices te pasa ahora?-preguntó Light de mala leche.

-N-nada, nada…

-Pues vamos, venga.

-Voy.

Laguna observó atentamente su derecha, donde se situaba aquel yo interior, cruzado de brazos y lanzándole una sonrisa pícara.

-¿No vas a contarle nada del tutú?

-¿Tutú?

-¿Tutú?-preguntó la soldado, frunciendo aun más el ceño-¿Qué sabes tú del tutú?

El moreno lanzó una mirada de odio hacia la manifestación de su subconsciente. Algo recordaba de un tutú, pero todavía no sabía muy bien el qué. Empujó suavemente a Light fuera de la habitación con la intención de huir del otro Laguna, que seguía sus pasos mirándole con unos ojos que rebosaban ironía por los cuatro costados.

-Laguna, ¿qué tutú?-insistió la mujer, dándose la vuelta, a punto de esmorrarse contra Laguna. Se separó un par de pasos, incómoda-¿Era tuyo?

-¡No! ¡No sé de qué me hablas, vamos a buscar a Zidane y ya!

Light le cogió del pelo, dando un fuerte tirón y retorciéndolo con la mano sin misericordia alguna.

-Contéstame ahora mismo, Laguna Loire, o te arranco el pelo de cuajo.

-¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad, no me acuerdo! ¡Ay, suéltame, maldita psicótica, que duele!

-¿¡Maldita psicótica!

-¡Sí!

Light se abalanzó sobre Laguna, tirándole al suelo. Y, claro, ella no se dio cuenta de la postura en la que se encontraban en ese momento, que era un tanto…pr0n. Lo único que le preocupaba en aquel instante era acabar con la vida del desgraciado que tenía debajo y que se retorcía entre sus piernas.

-¡Oh, cielos, otra vez no!

Los dos pararon de hacer el idiota durante unos instantes. Light giró la cabeza y Laguna la levantó lo suficiente como para ver a un paralizado Kain a escasa distancia de ellos.

-¿A qué te refieres, Kain?-preguntó Laguna, rascándose la cabeza.

-¿A qué va a ser, idiota?-le increpó Light, sonrojándose y levantándose de un salto.

-Oh, _eso_…

Light murmuró algo y se cruzó de brazos.

-Levanta, Laguna. Vamos a interrogar a Zidane.

Y los tres se fueron en busca del escurridizo mono.

.0.0.0.

Bueno, pues aquí está ^^ Thanks por leer :) Espero que os haya gustado y ya sabéis, ¡dejad reviews!

Bye!


	6. Chapter 7

¡He vuelto! Ya, ya, hace mucho que no subo nada a este fic, pero es que no se me ocurría nada de nada xDDDD

Bueno, como se dice, más vale tarde que nunca :D ¡A leer!_  
><em>

_Cap VI. La pregunta del millón_

-¿Dónde se ha metido Zidane?-preguntó molesta la soldado.

-A saber.

-Deja de hacer el gandul, Laguna. Tenemos que encontrarle.

Laguna retozó un poco más en la hierba, bostezando y estirándose, haciendo que sus extremidades provocasen un ruido desquiciante. Luego de desperezarse, se rascó la tripa y volvió a cerrar los ojos, reacio a levantarse.

Light desvió la vista, haciendo un extraño mohín que fue percibido por Kain. El draconarius esbozó una sonrisita tras cruzarse de brazos, divertido. Tenía que admitir que la situación entre esos dos era bastante entretenida.

La mujer le dio una patada a Laguna en un costado, pero no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el soldado se levantase. Casi ni se había enterado.

-Arriba, pedazo de holgazán. Hay trabajo que hacer, ese mono sabe algo que nosotros no, y es muy importante que nos lo cuente.

-Oh, pero no lo hemos encontrado… ¿Por qué no esperamos a que nos encuentre él a nosotros? Mira, haced Kain y tú un cartel en el que ponga ''PRIMO AQUÍ''.

-¿Primo?-preguntó Kain.

-Sí. La parte cleptómana de nuestro pequeño amigo le dominará, viéndose incapaz de no acudir a la llamada de la naturaleza. ¿Quién hay más fácil de robar que un primo? Primo, pringado, iluso…Llámalo como gustes.

-Ah, te refieres a eso…Tal vez tengas razón.

Lightning bufó y les dio la espalda. ¿Por qué tendría ella que juntarse con esa gente tan rara?

-Bien, si no queréis saber lo que pasó, buscaré yo sola a Zidane.

-Claro que queremos saber lo que pasó, rayit-

-¡No me llames así!-gritó la mujer, interrumpiéndole.

Kain y Laguna se miraron con cara rara. ¿Qué mosca le había picado a Light?

La soldado volvió a girarse con la esperanza de que esos dos no hubiesen visto el tremendo sonrojo que se había instalado en su cara. De lo poco que había conseguido acordarse, resaltaba una frasecita dicha por Laguna en la que la llamaba rayito que la ponía los pelos de punta, y no precisamente por miedo.

-Bueno, ¿lo hacemos o qué?-preguntó Laguna.

Lo que le faltaba a Light para que sufriese una hemorragia nasal. Por suerte, aun tenía un poco de autocontrol, por lo que no pasó nada grave, tan solo una ligera caída típica de anime.

-¿Lo del cartel?

-Pues claro, Kain. ¿Qué si no?

-Buscar a Zidane, tal vez…

-Nada de carteles-atajó Light-. Voy a buscar a Zidane. Laguna, haz lo que te dé la realísima gana.

Laguna suspiró y se incorporó, poniéndose bien la chaqueta y sacudiéndose las hierbas del pantalón. Le hizo un gesto a Kain con la cabeza y ambos siguieron a la mujer, empezando de nuevo la marcha.

-Creo que no vamos a conseguir encontrarle-dijo el moreno, colocándose a la altura de Light-. No es por fastidiar, pero es lo que pienso.

-Cierra el pico.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¡Como si no lo supieras! ¿Pretendes que esté cómoda si estás tú al lado? Te recuerdo que nos…

-¿Hemos acostado? Ya, ¿y qué? Somos amigos, había alcohol de por medio…-se encogió de hombros-Era inevitable.

Lightning apretó fuertemente la mandíbula y se aguantó las ganas de sacar su sable-pistola y agujerear a su ''querido amigo''. No sabía ni cómo aquel payaso seguía vivo después de haber puesto su tranquila vida como soldado de Cosmos patas arriba.

¿Quién dijo que Light era apocalíptica? ¡Qué vaaaa!

En fin…

Kain miró a Laguna y Light con una ceja en alto. Ahora sí que parecían una pareja, todo el día discutiendo como dos desquiciados. A ese paso, el draconarius dudaba de que no acabasen otra vez en la misma cama…ese mismo día.

Tras media hora de rodeos y conversaciones a gritos bastante incómodas por parte de los dos pichoncitos, decidieron que lo mejor era volver a la guarida súper secreta y preguntar allí por el chico-mono. Sin embargo…

-¡Bwijijijiji, mira cómo corre el soldadito a los brazos de su putilla personal!

Los tres se quedaron quietos y, tras un momento de vacilación, se escondieron tras una roca salida de la nada que estaba estratégicamente colocada por obra y gracia del espíritu caritativo de Aerith de tal forma que constituía un escondite perfecto y, una vez parapetados allí, observaron a cierto payaso esquizofrénico que se reía de quien no se tenía que reír.

-¡Vamos, vamos, Sephiroth, que Cloud se te escapa!

Sephiroth estaba sufriendo un profundo dilema moral…o lo que quisiera que llamase ''moral'' y ''problema'' este tío. El caso es que se debatía entre saltarse las normas, cortarle la cresta a Kefka e irse a las Seychelles de vacaciones o pasar olímpica y llanamente de él manteniendo su apariencia de tipo duro y cool al que todo se la traía más bien floja, que era lo que solía hacer normalmente.

Era una decisión difícil.

-No sé por qué tenías que venir. Los asuntos que tengo que tratar con Cloud son privados, así que en cuanto lo encuentre, tendrás que irte.

-¡Oh, eres un tanto mojigato para tener una espada tan grande, ¿no crees?

Sephiroth farfulló algo así como ''rebanar su espada'' o algo parecido que tampoco es que tenga mucho interés en saber.

Kain miraba la escena, confuso. No tenía ni idea de que en el bando de Chaos la gente estuviese tan sumamente loca…y tuviese una mente tan pervertida. O tal vez solo eran esos dos, quién sabe.

Sin embargo, Laguna sabía muy bien que eran todos los de Chaos, o la grandísima mayoría, los que tenían problemas con la ninfomanía. En cualquiera de los casos, no era problema de ellos.

-Venga, el espectáculo ya ha terminado-dijo Light-. Volvamos a nuestra guarida, tenemos cosas que hacer.

Tras cerciorarse de que aquellos dos perturbados ya no rondaban por allí, se pusieron, por enésima vez, en marcha. Llegaron al poco, gracias a que Light le había prohibido a rajatabla a Laguna que liderase él el grupo. Nada más entrar, se encontraron con cierto ojiazul al que lo mejor que la sociedad podía hacer era regalarle un libro de autoayuda.

-Eh, Squall-le llamó el moreno-, ¿sabes dónde está Zidane?

-En M.S Prima Vista con Bartz.

Laguna empezó a contar con los dedos, pensativo. Luego, sonrió y miró a Squall pecho-lobo, que frunció el ceño, sin saber a qué vendría eso.

-¡Enhorabuena, siete palabras seguidas! Te vas superando, leoncito-le dijo, palmeándole la espalda-. Sigue así y puede que algún día logres formar más de dos frases coherentes, chaval.

Squall hizo un ruido raro parecido a un gruñido y se fue.

-Bueno, bueno, pues a M.S Prima Vista-miró a Kain y Light-. Tendremos que ir rápidos, ¿verdad? Por si acaso se va Zidane de allí.

-Sí, venga, vámonos-apremió Light, dándose de nuevo la vuelta-. No perdamos más el tiempo.

Kain y Laguna siguieron a la mujer, cuyo cabreo aumentaba por momentos…si eso era posible.

Light se preguntó a sí misma que cómo narices podía costar tanto encontrar la respuesta a la sencilla pregunta de ''¿por qué acabé en la misma cama que Laguna?''. Aunque, claro, pensándolo detenidamente esa pregunta te llevaba a muchas otras.

Acabó desnuda en la habitación de Laguna, por lo que tenía que estar borracha. ¿De dónde había salido la bebida?

Si ella estaba borracha, era porque el soldado la había emborrachado. ¿Cómo es que se había dejado?

Si el soldado estaba borracho, la habría liado pero bien liada. ¿Qué habría hecho?

Si Laguna la había liado, ¿quién le había visto?

Y, el que le había visto, ¿por qué no decía nada?

En fin, que tampoco era tan sencillo como Light pensaba. En esos momentos, envidiaba la simplicidad de la mente de Laguna, que seguro que no pensaba en esas cuestiones. Sin embargo, no quería ni imaginarse en lo que pensaba Kain. El draconarius sí que no le daba envidia alguna.

-¡Eh, pero si son Light, Laguna y Kain!-exclamó Bartz, procurando no asomarse mucho al borde del M.S Prima Vista-¡Eeeeeey, chicos! ¡Aquí arriba!

Zidane se situó justo justo justo al borde, provocando que a su amigo se le pusiese un color mohoso en la cara. A Bartz no le gustaban las alturas, ni siquiera sabía qué hacía allí arriba.

El cómo subieron los tres al barco volador sigue sin tener respuesta. Tendré que visitar a Nomura algún día de estos a las mazmorras que hay debajo de mi casa y distraerle de su trabajo en el KH III mientras está siendo amenazado por un rifle…Pero ¡chsss!, es un secreto (¿qué es eso de ''después del 2012''? -o algo así leí por alguna parte- ¡De eso nada!).

-Hombre, ¿qué tal?-saludó el chico-mono, sonriente.

-Déjate de bobadas y dinos ahora mismo todo lo que sepas-dijo Light, amenazadora.

-¿Todo lo que sé? Hm, veamos…Pues no mucho, la verdad. No me acuerdo mucho de mi mundo, lo siento.

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso.

-Ah, pues dilo antes, mujer. ¿Qué quieres saber?

La paciencia de Light estaba a puntito de llegar a su fin, y eso no era bueno para nadie. Cogió a Zidane por la pechera del chaleco y le alzó unos centímetros, los justos para situarle frente a su cara.

-Lo que pasó anoche.

-Oh, eso. Muy bien…Anoche estuve dando una vueltecita con Jecht porque Bartz se había ido a…Vale, vale, no pongas esa cara, Light.

La mujer desfrunció un poco el ceño al ver que Zidane había empezado a colaborar, pero no le soltó, sino que le retorció la tela aun más. Había que darle un pequeño empujoncito al mono.

-¿Y bien?

-Pues… ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Solo vi a Laguna cargando unas cuantas botellas y…

La soldado soltó bruscamente a Zidane y se giró hacia el moreno. Laguna se asustó al ver el tick en el ojo que le había entrado a Light y, sobre todo, al saber que estaban a unos cuantos metros del suelo.

-Tú…Maldito bastardo hijo de un submarinero nuclear (¿?)…

-¿Perdón?

-¡Fuiste tú el que trajo la bebida!

-¿Qué? ¡No es verdad! Bueno, no lo sé… ¡Pero piensa un poco, Light! ¿Cómo iba a ser yo, si soy uno de los que controla la circulación de alcohol en el grupo?

-¡Precisamente! Podrías haber cogido algo de vete tú a saber y haberlo traído para pasar un buen rato emborrachándote como un idiota.

-¡Que no! ¡Que te equivocas!

-¡Zidane te vio!

-Sí, pero no me has dejado terminar. Las que tenía estaban ya vacías-dijo Zidane justo a tiempo para salvar a su amigo.

El tick de Light aumentó. No sabía qué era peor.

-Vamos, que las botellas de tu habitación no eran las únicas…

-Técnicamente, no. En la de Kain también había.

-¿Pero tú para qué me metes?

-¿Cómo que en tu habitación también había botellas, Kain?

-Un par de ellas.

-¿Un par?-exclamó Laguna, riéndose-¡Por favor, pero si casi podía nadar entre botellas!

-Tú sigue…

Light decidió solucionar el tema con esos dos más tarde, cuando Zidane le hubiese dicho todo lo que sabía. Así pues, ignoró la discusión entre Kain y Laguna y se giró hacia el chico-mono, cruzada de brazos.

-Continúa.

-Después de dar una vuelta con Jecht, entramos de nuevo en la cueva y vimos a Kain y Laguna vestidos de forma un tanto…rarita. Ese de ahí iba de cuero y el otro, vestido con un tutú rosa.

-Ah, eso…-la mujer se llevó una mano a la sien-Ahora que lo dices…Creo recordarlo. ¿Qué pasó?

-Les echaste la bronca y les mandaste cambiarse de ropa. Kain no te hizo caso, pero Laguna sí, así que se desnudó y empezó a corretear en bóxers por toda la cueva. Tú llevaste a Kain a su habitación y perseguiste a Laguna, llevando la ropa para que se vistiese.

-Entonces-dijo Laguna-, el que no estuviese ni mi camiseta ni mi chaqueta en la habitación, ¿no tiene que ver con la partida de streap-póquer?

-¿Qué partida?-preguntó Light.

-Una que hicimos Kain y yo.

-Cierto, no me acordaba-dijo Zidane, asintiendo con la cabeza-. Eso fue antes de lo del tutú y el traje de cuero. Kain estaba en ropa interior de mujer, ¿no?

Bartz oía la conversación con los ojos como platos. Jamás se habría imaginado a esos dos guerreros haciendo ese tipo de cosas.

-Un momento-dijo-, a ver si me aclaro... ¿Laguna, Light y Kain se han montado una orgía con alguien o…?

-¡No!-exclamó Zidane, riéndose-Light y Laguna se han acostado, pero no se acuerdan de nada.

-Anda, es eso…Bueno-sonrió, mirando a la soldado-, míralo por el lado bueno. Siempre puedes repetir si no te acuerdas de cómo perdiste la virginidad. ¿O no eras virgen?

Sin embargo, la visión optimista de Bartz no era para nada alegre…por lo menos para la soldado. A Light le volvió a entrar el tick en el ojo, cogió a Bartz por el pescuezo y le colocó la cabeza fuera de la superficie del barco volador, con la intención de lanzarle al vacío.

-¡No vuelvas a abrir la boca!

-¡Bwaaaaaa! ¡Vale, vale, pero méteme otra vez en el M.S Prima Vista, por favor! ¡Socorro! ¡Está loca, locaaaaaaa!

-¿Con que loca, eh?

-Por el amor de… ¡Light, deja a Bartz!-gritó Laguna, escandalizado-¡No te ha hecho nada!

-Eh, tú, que estamos discutiendo-le dijo Kain.

-¡Pero mira! ¡No puedo dejar las cosas así! Lightning, suelta ahora mismo a Bartz.

-¿TÚ ESTÁS LOCO O QUÉ?-exclamó el semichocobo-¡Si me suelta, me caigo al suelo, Laguna!

-Cierto…Light, olvida lo que te he dicho. Mete a Bartz y suéltale en la plataforma del barco volador, ¿quieres?

La mujer estuvo a puntito de dejar que el pobre Bartz muriese, pero consiguió recobrar la compostura. Dejó al semichocobo y tosió disimuladamente, como si nada de eso hubiese pasado.

-¿Zidane?

-Nada más que añadir.

-Vámonos.

Kain y Laguna decidieron hacer caso a la desequilibrada Light y se bajaron de alguna manera extraña del M.S Prima Vista.

.0.0.0.

Bueno, pues aquí está ^^

¿Reviews? xDDDD


	7. Chapter 8

¡He vuelto! Sí, sí, sé que merezco morir por haber tardado tanto, pero creedme cuando digo que JAMÁS olvidé este fic. Tan sólo fue falta de inspiración…y de la mala ¬¬ ¡Mirad todo lo que he tardado! Este fic me está costando, eh…pero nah, que no lo dejo tirado, no os preocupéis.

En fin…

Bueno, pues aquí vengo con el cap VII, que es un pelín…pueeeeees…subidillo de tono. Nada grave, no se sale del T XDDD

¡A leer!

.0.0.0.

_Cap VII. Sueño perturbador_

Y, tras un día totalmente agotador y sin obtener respuestas de ningún tipo, nuestros tres queridos amigos decidieron darse las buenas noches e irse cada uno a su habitación a pensar en sus cosas. Bueno, en realidad, Kain y Laguna se fueron por su cuenta para poder seguir intercambiando ideas y suposiciones, a ver si por fin llegaban a buen puerto de una vez, porque los pobres estaban que ya no podían más. Light, por su parte, optó por retirarse. No le apetecía seguir hablando del asunto durante lo poco que quedaba de ese espantoso día... Aunque estaba segura de que faltaba más bien poco para el amanecer.

Había sido un día ajetreado.

Con un suspiro cansado, se tiró de espaldas en la cama sin siquiera cambiarse de ropa ni quitarse las botas. No recordaba la última vez que había estado así de agotada.

-Mañana…-murmuró en tono solemne, llevándose la mano al corazón-De mañana no pasa, lo juro. Descubriré lo que ha pasado aunque sea lo último que haga como guerrera de Cosmos.

Y, dicho esto, cerró los ojos para poder dormirse, rezando para que no tuviese ninguna especie de sueño raro con Laguna.

Ah, Light, pero la vida no es como a nosotros nos gustaría…Y, además, me parece que la diosa Fortuna no te tiene en gran alta estima, querida amiga…

''_Lightning había vuelto a perder de vista al idiota de Laguna, otra vez. Se cruzó de brazos y exclamó algo, frustrada, haciendo una bola con los pantalones del moreno, colocándoselos bajo el brazo, y lanzando por ahí la camiseta. Era la cuarta vez en menos de media hora que se le escapaba el muy bobo… ¡Y eso que estaba medio borracho! ¡Por Ifrit, no tenía que ser tan complicado pillar a alguien en ese estado!_

_La soldado farfulló algo y empezó a andar otra vez, tomando el camino de la derecha. Sabía por experiencia propia que Laguna siempre iba por la izquierda, pero teniendo en cuenta que estaba casi como una cuba, tal vez hubiese cambiado de opinión. Y, por una vez en todo aquel día, Light había tenido suerte._

_No sabía cómo sentirse ante aquel hecho, para qué engañarnos. La buena fortuna no le sonreía muy a menudo._

_-¡Te encontré!-gritó, claramente enfadada._

_Laguna se giró hacia Lightning, sonriente y medio tambaleándose._

_-Ya sabía yo que por la derecha no…-murmuró, rascándose la cabeza-Oye, ¿no hace un poco de frío por aquí?-preguntó._

_La mujer parpadeó, algo confusa. El moreno hablaba sin dificultad alguna, como si no hubiese bebido nada de nada, a pesar de que poco más y se caería de los tumbos que iba dando. Se encogió de hombros, desvió la vista y le tendió los pantalones, molesta._

_-Toma, vístete._

_-Gracias, Light. Eres muy amable. Por cierto, ¿de dónde los has sacado? Un momento…-bajó la vista y asintió-Anda, algo era ello…Tengo frío porque estoy casi desnudo. Entonces, es normal…_

_-Vístete y déjate de tonterías-dijo Light, tajante-. Y, ahora mismo, te vas a acostar._

_-¡Pero no quiero!_

_-¡No me discutas!-suspiró-Mírame, parezco tu madre…_

_Laguna estalló en carcajadas mientras se ponía el pantalón. Luego, se acercó a Light, pasó un brazo por sus hombros, sin dejar de reírse, y la estrechó contra él, colocando su barbilla en la cabeza de la sorprendida soldado._

_-Tienes que disfrutar un poco más de la vida-comentó, sintiendo cómo la mujer se tensaba-. Si no, no podrás apreciar los pequeños momentos como este. ¿A que estás incómoda?¡Si lo sabré yo…!_

_Light no contestó. Laguna volvió a reírse y se separó, negando con la cabeza. Revolvió el pelo de la soldado como haría con una niña pequeña y echó a andar._

_-Estabas incómoda, pero tampoco te hubiese importado que me quedase así un rato más-le dijo, girando la cabeza para mirarla-. Olvídate por un momento de todo esto, por tu propio bien._

_La pelirrosa bufó. Para estar medio borracho, el muy bobo estaba bastante espabilado._

_-Laguna, tu cuarto no está por ahí._

_-Voy a buscar a Kain. ¡La noche es joven!_

_Light se acercó casi corriendo, se puso frente al moreno y se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el ceño, reacia a dejarle pasar._

_-Kain está durmiendo, me aseguré de ello. Ahora, venga. Tú también te tienes que acostar, que estás bebido._

_-Un poco, no mucho._

_-Me da lo mismo, no puedes dejar que te vean así._

_-Pero si ya me han visto, qué más me dará…_

_-¡No quiero réplicas!_

_Tras una pequeña pelea, la mujer se llevó a rastras a Laguna por los pasillos hasta llegar a su habitación y le metió casi a patadas. El moreno se iba riendo y, antes de que la soldado desapareciese, la enganchó del brazo y la metió en el cuarto, echando el cerrojo._

_-¡¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?-exclamó enfadada Light._

_-Enseñarte a disfrutar de la vida. Ven aquí._

_Laguna arrastró a la soldado por su habitación y, del segundo cajón de la cómoda, sacó un par de botellas de whisky. Lightning parpadeó, mirando alternativamente a la bebida y al moreno, y jugueteó con la idea de coger las botellas y darle de palos a Laguna hasta dejarlo inconsciente._

_-No sé quién me las dio…Creo recordar que fue…Bah, qué más dará. Como no me has dejado ir con Kain, serás tú las que beberá conmigo. ¡Es divertido! Por lo menos, el primer rato._

_-Y mañana nos despertaremos con…_

_-¡No pienses en el mañana, disfruta del ahora! Hay un dicho muy extendido en…algún lugar, no sé por dónde exactamente, que dice ''carpe diem!''. Aplícate el cuento. Venga, va, toma-le tendió la botella-. Estrénala._

_-Ni lo sueñes, yo me voy._

_-Ah, ni se te ocurra. Hazme caso, Light. Confía en mí por una vez en tu vida, anda, que no te cuesta nada. Mira-abrió la botella y bebió un largo trago-¡Te toca!_

_Laguna tosió un poco cuando parte del líquido se le fue para otro lado y le cedió el objeto, sonriente. Light se negó a cogerlo e intentó escabullirse otra vez, pero no pudo. El moreno dejó la botella encima de la cómoda y se abalanzó sobre la soldado._

_-No vas a salir, no lo intentes._

_-Apestas a alcohol._

_-Sí, lo sé._

_Lightning farfulló algo que Laguna no alcanzó a comprender, pero el moreno le restó importancia encogiéndose de hombros. Se levantó, ayudó a la soldado a incorporarse y la sentó en la cama para, poco después, volver a pasarle la botella._

_-O bebes, o te obligo a beber. No tengo problema alguno._

_-No te atreverás._

_-¿Qué no?-sonrió, rebosante de confianza-No me tientes. Sabes que soy capaz de hacerlo, no me das ningún miedo. El alcohol hace maravillas, ¿no lo crees?_

_La pelirrosa giró la cabeza, incómoda. Se cruzó de brazos y rezó por ver a Laguna desmayado en menos de medio segundo, cosa que no sucedió, ni siquiera unos minutos más tarde. Light miró de reojo al moreno, que la observaba sin pestañear, con la botella aun en la mano._

_-Vamos, vamos, déjate llevar aunque solo sea por una noche. Eres una mujer muy aburrida, ¿lo sabías?_

_-Sí-respondió, cortante._

_Laguna dejó caer la cabeza mientras chistaba, desesperado. Posó el objeto en el suelo y, sin que la mujer se lo esperase, adelantó el cuerpo, la echó sobre la cama y la besó. Después, se incorporó y se cruzó de brazos, mirándola con gesto divertido._

_-Qué, ¿ha sido tan horrible?_

_-¡No vuelvas a hacer algo así!_

_-¿Que no haga el qué? ¿Esto?_

_Y, de nuevo, acercó su cabeza a la de la soldado. Sin embargo, no fue un beso como el anterior, ni mucho menos. Laguna acarició los labios de Light de forma delicada, como si fueran a romperse ante el más mínimo roce, mientras que con las manos luchaba por soltar el enganche de la chaqueta de Lightning, que no cedía ni a la de tres…y mira que hay que ser torpe._

_-¿Qué demonios es esto, Light? ¡No se suelta!_

_-Ni se soltará. Ya he cedido suficiente. Ahora, si no te importa, déjame salir._

_-Ah…Creo que no. Mínimo media botella para poder salir por esa puerta. ¡Olvídate por una noche de lo que tenemos que hacer y haz lo que te dé la gana!_

_-¡Pero si no me dejas!_

_-¿Que yo no te dejo? Tienes una botella entera de whisky y a un tío medio borracho y semidesnudo al lado. Puedo sugerirte una idea, si quieres…_

_La mujer se sonrojó y le dio un golpe en el hombro. Laguna soltó una pequeña exclamación de dolor acompañada de una carcajada mientras se lo sobaba, divertido._

_-¡Una reacción! ¡Chica, ya iba siendo hora de que parecieses un ser humano! Empezabas a asustarme de verdad._

_Light se levantó de la cama y se fue hacia la puerta; sin embargo, Laguna fue más rápido que ella y le cortó el paso._

_-¿Pero qué estúpido súper sentido se te ha activado al beber? ¡Tienes más reflejos que estando sobrio!_

_-Ya te dije que el alcohol hace maravillas. Y también acabo de decirte que, para salir, mínimo media botella. ¡Vamos, no te cuesta nada!_

_-Sí, una resaca que no quiero tener._

_-¿Por media botella?-alzó una ceja-Anda ya, no seas ridícula. Hazme caso, Light, y disfruta un poco más._

_-Como vuelvas a decirlo te parto la cara._

_-¿En serio?_

_-Nunca bromeo._

_-Qué sosa eres…Venga, venga, ven aquí-la cogió por la muñeca y volvió a sentarla en la cama-. A mí se me están pasando los efectos del alcohol, y no me apetece. Creo que, con la que nos espera, nos merecemos una noche de fiesta. Sé un pelín lógica, Light. ¿No piensas que tengo razón?_

_La mujer titubeó. Laguna tenía parte de razón, con todo lo que se les venía encima, tal vez necesitasen unas horas, tan solo unas horas, para desquitarse un poco. Así pues, no se lo pensó dos veces -otra vez- y cogió la botella, pegando un gran sorbo. El moreno sonrió, se la apartó y bebió él._

_-Sabía que acabarías haciéndome caso._

_-No lo estropees-gruñó la soldado, cogiendo a Laguna por el cuello y acercándosele a la cara-. No querrás que me arrepienta._

_-De ningún modo-murmuró, sintiendo el cálido aliento de la mujer chocando contra sus labios._

_Laguna sonrió antes de besar a Light mientras colocaba una mano en su espalda, acercándola más a él, estremeciéndose levemente al notar el roce de la suave piel de las piernas de la mujer contra sus caderas. La pelirrosa, al saber que el soldado no podía apañárselas para quitarle la chaqueta, se la desabrochó ella misma, tirándola al suelo._

_-¡Ah, me has hecho daño!-murmuró Lightning, chupándose el labio._

_-A ver…_

_El moreno atenazó delicadamente la barbilla de la soldado y observó el labio inferior, el cual sangraba un poco debido a la brusca mordida._

_-Diablos, me he pasado. Lo siento-lamió la herida lentamente, con cariño-. ¿A que ya no duele tanto?_

_Light sonrió y acarició la espalda de Laguna, abrazándole. Laguna hundió la cabeza en la base de su cuello mientras le bajaba la cremallera del polo marrón y se incorporó levemente, clavando los ojos en el escote de la soldado, curioso._

_-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó, acariciando una extraña marca situada encima del pecho izquierdo de la mujer._

_-No lo sé, ya lo tenía-fue la única contestación, acompañada de un suspiro al sentir los labios de Laguna por aquella zona-. Para…_

_-Sí, claro-sonrió y observó un rato más aquel tatuaje tan raro que parecía tener un ojo rojo en medio-. Es un pelín inquietante, para qué engañarnos, pero…no deja de ser sexy._

_Light torció la cabeza, sonrojándose, y volvió a dejar escapar un gemido cuando el moreno apretó la lengua contra las dos blancas perlas que adornaban su ombligo._

_-No te he hecho daño, ¿verdad?_

_-Mmm…-se pasó la lengua por los labios, sin mirar a su compañero por vergüenza-No, de ningún modo…_

_La mujer cerró los ojos, procurando no volver a emitir ningún suspiro al notar la boca de Laguna subiendo lentamente por su abdomen. Odiaba sentirse así, tan a merced de ese estúpido soldado, pero tampoco encontraba las fuerzas suficientes como para decirle que se detuviese._

_-Maldición…_

_El reniego del moreno sacó a la mujer de sus pensamientos._

_-¿Qué te pasa ahora, Laguna?_

_-¿Cómo se desabrocha tu estúpido sujetador?_

_-Hm, vaya…Te empieza a resbalar la lengua-observó la mujer, besándole el cuello y dando un respingo al notar la fría superficie de las chapas de Laguna golpear su piel cuando estas resbalaron por el cuello del soldado._

_-Y a ti no, ¿verdad?_

_Light farfulló algo y, acto seguido, se llevó las manos a la espalda. En menos de dos segundos, Laguna oyó el liberador ''click''._

_-Listo. No tiene mucha ciencia, es un simple sujetador._

_-Créeme, ese no es simple. Pero di lo que te dé la gana._

_-Oh, sí, ni que tuvieses mucha experiencia desnudando mujeres._

_Laguna la miró con cara de circunstancias y, luego, se echó a reír._

_-Tengo más experiencia yo desnudando mujeres que tú, hombres. De eso estoy completamente seguro, Light._

_La mujer no hizo caso y siguió a lo suyo. De pronto, los dos se pararon en seco, Laguna maldiciendo para sus adentros porque aun no había podido retirar el sujetador. Light giró la cabeza hacia la ventana, donde había una sombra que, por sus gestos, parecía querer abrirla. Y el caso es que lo consiguió._

_-¡Hola hola, caracola!-saludó Kain, colgándose cual murciélago de la ventana-Me he tereminado…tere…es igual…El caso es que…Se me tra-traba la lengua…_

_Laguna y Lightning miraron algo confusos al draconarius, que les observaba con una sonrisa de beodo, hasta que cayó en la cuenta._

_-Uy, perdón… ¿Interrumpo algo?_

_-Algo, sí-contestó Laguna, impaciente-. Así que, si no te importa, me gustaría que cerrases la ventana y siguieses con tu borrachera en otra parte, por favor._

_-Como quieras, Lagu. ¿Para qué están los…? ¡Hip! ¿Los amigos? Pero si tú quieres, Light, yo me quedo con vosotros. Tres mejor que dos._

_-Tres son multitud-siguió Laguna lo más amigablemente posible-. Kain, por favor, que estamos ocupados._

_-Pues vale. Ya nos veremos mañana… ¡Que lo paséis bien! ¡Hip!_

_El draconarius se fue como había venido, aunque aun podía oírse su voz cantando algo de ''yo no soy marinero, soy un delfín'' o cualquier chorrada de esas._

_-Tsk, menuda gracia…-chistó la soldado-No sé tú, pero a mí se me ha pasado la cosa…_

_-Bebe un poco más, que yo me encargo de que vuelva, no te preocupes-sonrió maliciosamente mientras le besaba el cuello y le retiraba el sujetador…''_

Lightning se despertó y se incorporó rápidamente, jadeante y sudorosa. ¿Qué acababa de soñar? ¿Era eso lo que había pasado la noche anterior con Laguna?

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, desesperada. ¡A ver a quién echaba la culpa ahora si resultaba que había sido ella, por sí misma (y con un poco de ayuda de Lagu, claro), la que había empezado a beber!

-No puede ser, eso no pasó. Yo tengo más autocontrol-se dijo, cruzándose de brazos-. Yo no hago caso de las idioteces de Laguna. Pero… ¡Qué no!-negó fuertemente con la cabeza, reacia a aceptarlo-Estamos hablando de mí, y estamos hablando de ese tipo…No tiene influencia sobre mi persona…

Light se levantó y empezó a pasear por la habitación, frunciendo el ceño. Era imposible que hubiese sucedido de aquella manera tan absurda. Era totalmente ilógico, era tan sumamente estúpido…era como si de pronto Yuna quisiera hacerse la guay poniéndose a bailar con una minifalda en el campo de batalla (odio esa vestisfera… ¿en qué estarían pensando los de Square-Enix?).

-Pero… ¿y si la tuviera? ¿Y si sucedió de verdad? Hmpf, no puede ser cierto-empezó a reírse, medio histérica-. Vamos, hombre… ¿Yo, hacer caso de Laguna? ¿Cuándo se ha visto semejante tontería?

A pesar de lo que se decía, sus piernas empezaron a llevarla hacia la puerta y su mano apretó el picaporte.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿De verdad voy a preocuparme por ese sueño tan tonto?

Mientras se autocuestionaba a sí misma, una parte irracional de su cerebro hacía que caminase por aquel lugar con un destino bien definido: la habitación de Laguna.

.0.0.0.

Sí, la canción del anuncio de mixta es algo vieja ya, pero me sigue gustando XD Bueno, pues…qué queréis, este es mi cap favorito, me encanta el LagunaxLightning *pervyTasha*

Bien, pues…gracias por los reviews :D Y…a todo esto… ¿reviews, please?

Nah, haced lo que veáis, mientras os haya gustado, todo estará bien XDDDD

Espero no tardar tanto en subir el próximo…que no tardará tanto como este, porque ya lo tengo más o menos pensado (sí, me ha venido de golpe). Siento decir que ese será el último cap de este fic, peeeeeeero qué le vamos a hacer, mi mente no va más allá, así que…

Bueno, pues hasta el próximo cap ^^

Bye!


	8. Chapter 9

Me atasqué :_D Pensé que tardaría menos, pero no ha sido así…Me vino otro bloqueo. En fin, como sea, el caso es que…Ya está aquí, ya llegó, el capítulo final de este fiiiic…A ver a ver qué pasa aquí mwajajajajajaja

.0.0.0.

_Cap VIII. Y la conclusión final…_

Laguna miró fijamente a Light, sin parpadear, casi sin respirar. Lo que le acababa de contar no le era desconocido del todo. Tenía una vaga idea rondando por su cerebro, unas imágenes sueltas que eran, en el mejor de los casos, inquietantes.

-Ahm…-se rascó el mentón, sin saber qué decir-Pues…

-Misterio resuelto.

-Aun quedan cosas sueltas por ahí…Creo que iré a llamar a Kain. Se fue hace poco, no estará dormido aun.

Light asintió y apoyó la espalda contra la pared, cruzada de brazos.

-Puedes sentarte en la cama, que no te va a comer ni nada del estilo-le dijo Laguna antes de salir.

El moreno no vio la mueca extraña de la mujer y, si lo hizo, no le dio importancia. Anduvo por los pasillos de puntillas, con el fin de no despertar a ninguno de sus compañeros.

-Eh, Laguna-le llamó un vozarrón ronco que te hacía preguntarte si no estaría con catarro aquel tipo (así vestido, no me extrañaría nada…)-¿Qué haces levantado a estas horas?

-Ah, hola, Jecht. Verás, es que…No podía dormir, así que…

Jecht le miró con una ceja en alto y una cara en la que se podía leer abiertamente lo siguiente: ¿te piensas que soy idiota?

-De acuerdo…Por un momento pensé que venías a sustituirme.

-¿Sustituirte?

-Rondas, ¿recuerdas?-bostezó-Ya tendría que haberme sustituido alguno de los chavales…

-Siento no poder darte conversación, pero tengo algo de prisa, Jecht.

-Claro, claro…Venga, Laguna, ya hablaremos…

El moreno salió casi pitando de allí. También era mala suerte que le hubiesen visto…

-¿¡Pero qué…! Esto no me puede estar pasando-murmuró.

Al parecer, todos sabían de sus movimientos ya que, antes de poder llegar a la habitación de su amigo, se encontró con Vaan, Onion, Zidane y Bartz. En otras palabras, las figurillas del grupo. ¿Qué había hecho él para merecer semejante castigo?

-Ey, Laguna-le saludó Vaan-. ¿Adónde vas a estas horas?

-Creo que soy yo el que tendría que preguntar eso-contestó, cruzándose de brazos y pretendiendo fingir ser una autoridad paternal-. Sois muy pequeños para andar por la cueva a altas horas de la noche.

-Ehm, Laguna…

-No me interrumpas, Bartz.

-Pero es que yo tengo…

-Que no me interrumpas.

-Veinte años…Pero vale…

-Eres un crío.

-¡Pero si le sacas solo siete años, fantasma!-exclamó Zidane, divertido-¿Y adónde vas?

-No he contestado a Vaan, te voy a contestar a ti…

-¡Oh, vamos, Laguna! ¡Ten más confianza en nosotros!

El moreno le miró con el ceño fruncido y unas clarísimas ganas de acabar con su miserable vida ahí mismo, por lo que el chico-mono optó por cederle el turno a Onion, que aun no había abierto la boca ni para saludar.

-Kain no está en su habitación-dijo el más chico.

-¿¡Pero cómo sabéis de nuestros movimientos! ¿¡Y cómo sabéis que iba a buscar a Kain!

-Por favor-empezó otra vez Zidane, agitando la cola-, Light, Kain y tú sois la comidilla de la semana, es normal que sigamos todos vuestros pasos. Tenemos que informar a nuestros queridos oyentes de vuestros actos.

-¿Oyentes? ¿Qué oyentes?

-Ciertas criaturitas que vagan por el continente.

-Moogles…Esos bichos degenerados…-negó con la cabeza, frustrado-¿Y dónde está Kain?

-Ha ido a buscarte.

-Pero si no le he visto…-se dio la media vuelta, suspirando y dejando caer los hombros-Este tipo es más raro…

-De nada, eh-dijo Zidane.

-Sí, sí, gracias por la ayuda.

Laguna anduvo con aire lúgubre hacia su habitación donde, en efecto, se encontraba Kain al lado de una sorprendida Lightning, que, como el soldado, se estaría preguntando el cómo era posible que el draconarius estuviese allí.

-Quería hablar con vosotros-empezó Kain-. Creo que tenemos que hacer recuento de eventos.

Los otros dos asintieron. Laguna se sentó en el suelo, cerca del borde de la cama donde estaban Kain y Light, y empezó a enumerar.

-A ver…En primer lugar, Kain y yo empezamos a beber mientras tú-miró a Lightning-intentabas hacernos entrar en razón. Luego, siguieron las apuestas, ¿verdad?, en la que Kain tuvo que vestirse con ropa interior de mujer, más concretamente la tuya…

-¿¡Cómo! ¿Tú te has puesto mi ropa interior, cerdo bastardo?

-¡Estaba borracho!

-¡Como si estabas siendo controlado por unos botones de dirección, eso no es excusa!

-Haya paz, por favor, que aun no hemos terminado.

Light soltó a Kain, bufó y se cruzó de brazos, a la espera. Laguna se aclaró la garganta y procedió a continuar con la historia.

-Después, jugamos con Zidane al strip-póquer y Kain se quedó desnudo porque perdió, ¿no?

-Exacto.

-Ajá.

La soldado se llevó una mano a los ojos, abochornada. Qué amigos más raros que tenía.

-Bien, luego…Luego viene lo de los trajes, ¿verdad? El tutú y el traje de cuero…Pero de eso no me acuerdo-notó la mirada de Light sobre él y alzó las manos-¡Es verdad, lo juro! ¡En ese aspecto ando más perdido que un chocobo sin cabeza en un barco volador!-se quedó pensativo-¿A qué habrá venido eso del chocobo?

-Yo sí que me acuerdo…-dijo Kain, mirando hacia otro lado, incómodo.

Lightning y Laguna dejaron de lado su lucha de miradas y se concentraron en el draconarius, que parecía claramente avergonzado. Y como para no…

-Veréis, resulta que tras el strip-póquer, Zidane nos retó a Laguna y a mí y nosotros dos aceptamos la apuesta. En definitiva, teníamos que…bu-bueno…

La soldado se esperó lo peor. No todos los días una tenía el lujo de ver a Kain titubeando.

-El caso es que…tú y yo…-miró a Laguna, que seguía esperando-Zidane nos retó a…

-¡Dilo de una vez!-explotó Light, al borde de la histeria.

-Teníamos que enrollarnos-soltó al fin la bomba, desviando la vista-, metidos en un armario durante unos…diez minutos me parece que dijo el maldito niño. El caso es que a ti no te importó, incluso te empezaste a reír y a burlarte de Zidane.

Pero Laguna no le escuchaba. Estaba en un estado de shock. Parecía que le habían lanzado Paro ++.

-Lo que nos faltaba-farfulló la mujer, bufando-. Al parecer, no pudisteis hacerlo, ¿no? Por algo os pusisteis los trajes, porque perdisteis la apuesta.

Kain se puso ligeramente rojo y negó con la cabeza.

-Parte de la apuesta era ponernos esos trajes… ¡Se supone que teníamos que salir del armario! ¿Qué menos que ir con esas pintas?

-¿Entonces…?

-Ahm…-señaló con un tembloroso dedo a Laguna-Me he fijado antes en…Mejor retírale el pelo, Light, y lo verás por ti misma…

La soldado frunció el ceño e hizo lo que Kain le había dicho, viendo en el cuello del soldado una marca violácea, una de muchas que adornaban su piel. La mujer sonrió levemente; eso no había sido obra del draconarius, sino de ella. Lo sabía perfectamente, cómo para no, le había comido prácticamente todo el cuello la noche anterior. Laguna, aun en estado de shock, lo había oído todo y miró al draconarius casi llorando. Al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que la persona que le había dejado aquellas marcas no había sido su amigo.

-Tú…tú me…

-¡Eh, que dos no se juntan si uno no quiere!-se defendió Kain, cruzándose de brazos-Tú tampoco te comportaste como un santo.

-Un momento-dijo Light-. Hemos estado hablando con Zidane y él nos dijo que os vio a vosotros después de salir a dar una vuelta ya vestidos así.

Kain se rascó el mentón, nervioso.

-Eso…Estuve hablando antes de encontraros a vosotros con él y le dije que dijese eso si preguntabais. ¡Entendedme, aun no quería que lo supierais!

-¿¡PERO A TI QUÉ MÁS TE DA SI LO ÍBAMOS A SABER IGUAL!-exclamó Light, zarandeándole-¡HEMOS ESTADO DANDO VUELTAS COMO IDIOTAS POR TU MALDITA CULPA!

-¡Ya, claro, pero tú tampoco querrías que los demás se enterasen de que…!-tosió, incómodo.

-¿De qué…?

-Nada, olvídalo.

La cara de Laguna se puso de color verdoso.

-No, Kain…-él había pillado a la primera lo que el draconarius NO había dicho aun-Dime que tú y yo no…Dime que no me has hecho un hombre, por favor…

-Yo a ti no-afirmó, sonrojándose.

-Pero tú a él…-siguió Light, tragando saliva y apartándose de los dos-Vamos, que en una noche te has acostado con dos personas, Laguna.

Kain se dio la vuelta y Laguna se fue corriendo al baño, echando lo poco que había comido. ¡No era bisexual, de ningún modo! ¡Kain le estaba mintiendo descaradamente!

Al poco, salió del baño y miró a sus dos amigos. Tras unos segundos, se empezó a reír, pero no de forma histérica. Parecía que, al final, había aceptado aquel escalofriante hecho. Se acercó a Kain y a Light y los rodeó a ambos con los brazos, sin dejar de reírse, despreocupado y totalmente divertido.

-¡Está claro que estamos más unidos que nunca!

-Espera…-empezó Kain, apartándose-No-sonrió, feliz de la vida-¡No me hiciste nada! ¡Ahora me acuerdo! ¡Saliste corriendo de allí antes de que hiciéramos algo de _eso_! ¡Bieeeen, sigo siendo puro!

Laguna abrió mucho los ojos y esbozó una gigantesca sonrisa, cogiendo a Kain por los brazos y empezando a saltar junto a él.

-¡Sí, sigo siendo hetero!

Light tan solo miraba la escena con una gota en la cabeza.

-Chicos, ¿y si seguimos?

-Claro, claro-dijo Kain, volviendo a su actitud de tipo duro-. Después de eso, tú nos pillaste correteando por ahí vestidos con los ridículos trajes y nos ordenaste que nos los quitásemos.

-Sí.

-Yo no te hice ni caso, pero Laguna te obedeció al pie de la letra y se fue a todo correr por ahí en bóxers. Antes de perseguirle, me llevaste a mi habitación y me metiste en la cama. Luego…No me acuerdo.

-Te golpeé en la cabeza-dijo la mujer-. De eso ya me acuerdo yo, tranquilo.

-¡Anda, por eso me dolía cuando me desperté!

Light hizo rodar sus ojos.

-El resto de la historia ya nos la conocemos-dijo Laguna, sonriente-. Entonces, todo lo gordo se armó por culpa de una apuesta de Zidane.

-Un momento, aun queda una cuestión… ¿De dónde sacasteis la bebida?

Los dos hombres parpadearon, sin saber qué responder. Eso era algo que aun no podían contestar, ya que no se acordaban. El moreno le restó importancia con un gesto de la mano.

-Qué más dará, lo importante es que hemos conseguido reconstruir la noche anterior y no ha sido tan grave como pensamos en un principio, ¿no? Si excluimos el hecho de que tú y yo casi nos desvirgamos el uno al otro en un armario…Por lo demás, tampoco ha sido tan malo.

Kain esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y asintió. Light, por su parte, seguía con el ceño fruncido.

Y en algún lugar de aquel mundo, un payaso loco se reía a mandíbula batiente por la genialidad de haber colado alcohol en el grupo rival…

-Bueno-empezó Laguna, poniéndose en pie-, ya que está todo aclarado, ¿qué os parece si cada uno se va a su habitación y procura dormir algo? Estamos todos muy cansados.

-Buena idea-dijo Kain, yendo hacia la puerta-. A pesar de todo, anoche me lo pasé bastante bien. Hasta mañana, chicos.

Kain desapareció por la puerta. Light se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la hoja, quedándose en el sitio, dubitativa. Se dio la vuelta y miró a Laguna, que estaba a escasos pasos de ella.

-Oye, lo que pasó entre nosotros…

El moreno sonrió y negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia.

-No te preocupes, no saldrá de aquí…aunque parece ser que, en realidad, lo saben todos.

-No es eso lo que quería decirte-dijo la mujer, casi enfadada-. No sé cómo decírtelo, pero…quiero que sepas que fue…importante para mí, a pesar de nuestro estado…

Eso era algo que Laguna no se esperaba.

-Pero-siguió Light-no creas que se volverá a repetir. Nunca. Jamás. ¿Ha quedado claro?

-Como el agua. ¿Me permites un último capricho?

Light le miró, frunciendo aun más el ceño. Sin esperar respuesta, el soldado adelantó la cabeza mientras atenazaba a la mujer con los brazos y la besó dulcemente, con una delicadeza que no había mostrado la noche anterior. Lightning se aferró a su chaqueta y respondió rápidamente al beso, cerrando los ojos, suspirando al sentir las manos del soldado acariciando su piel por debajo de su chaleco blanco. Tras un rato, Laguna se separó, sonriente.

-¿Lo reconsiderarás ahora? Quiero decir, ya has visto que estando sobrio soy mejor que estando borracho, así que… ¡Au!-exclamó cuando la pelirrosa le golpeó en un hombro-¡Vale, vale, tampoco hay que llegar a estos extremos!

Light esbozó una fugaz sonrisa.

-Hasta mañana, Laguna.

La mujer salió de la habitación. Laguna la observó sin dejar de sonreír, cruzado de brazos y apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

Lightning no había aceptado su última proposición…Pero tampoco la había rechazado.

(A continuación, hay un posible final –no leas si te ha gustado cómo ha acabado…o lee, haz lo que veas XD-. No tiene por qué pasar, tan sólo fue algo que se me ocurrió. Ya os imagináis vosotros lo que queráis, no hay problema alguno jajajajajaja)

_-.-.-.-_

_Epílogo: reventar la piedra a cabezazos_

La soldado se encogió, apretando fuertemente los párpados, reacia a abrirlos. Bostezó, restregándose un ojo, y se giró en la cama, entreabriendo levemente los ojos.

-No-fue lo primero que dijo, incorporándose inmediatamente y levantando las sábanas durante una milésima de segundo, negando con la cabeza-. No, no, de ninguna manera, no pudo pasar de verdad. No, no, no, no…

Quiso levantarse, pero prefirió quedarse en la cama. No era buena idea salir cuando su estado de desnudez estaba excesivamente avanzado. Dio un respingo al sentir unos brazos alrededor de su cadera y giró la cabeza, procurando reprimir una sonrisa al ver la cara de adormilado de Laguna.

-Buenos días…-murmuró el soldado, besándola.

Lightning farfulló algo mientras le besaba, pero poco después se separó de él, escudriñándole con la mirada.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

-Anoche me topé contigo por los pasillos y, no sé cómo, me arrastraste hasta aquí y…bueno, ya sabes. A mí no me eches la culpa ahora, eh. Light, no te ofendas, pero más que tropezar dos veces con la misma piedra, parece que pretendes reventarla a cabezazos…

-Maldición, pensé que lo había soñado…Tsk, ¿cómo se me ocurrió?-se deshizo de los brazos de Laguna y se llevó las manos a la cabeza-Después de decir que no lo volvería a hacer…Argh, maldita sea. ¿Qué me dijiste para que acabásemos así otra vez?

-Nada-se defendió el moreno, encogiendo los hombros-. ¿Qué te iba a decir? Simplemente, me enganchaste y me besaste…con algo de necesidad he de admitir.

-Hmpf, ¿y para qué iba a querer estar contigo así?

-Y yo qué sé, lo único que me dijiste fue que me echabas de menos. ¿No le darías al whisky otra vez, verdad?-preguntó, irónico.

Light miró hacia otro lado, sonrojada. Lo cierto era que sí había soñado con los labios de Laguna más de una vez en las últimas semanas, y en su fuero interno tenía que admitir que deseaba volver a estar con él, pero creía tener controlados sus sentimientos. Al fin y al cabo, era la fría Lightning.

-Cállate-le espetó, incómoda-. Esto no tendría que haber pasado.

Laguna no supo qué contestar a eso. Se sintió dolido al oírlo, así que lo único a lo que atinó fue a buscar su pantalón para no salir de allí en bóxers. Sin embargo, cuando fue a salir de la cama, sintió unos suaves brazos que le rodeaban el abdomen.

-¿Adónde te crees que vas, eh?-le mordió el hombro, haciendo que el soldado se girase hacia ella.

-¿A qué juegas exactamente, Lightning?

-Uhm, esto no tendría que haber pasado, pero ya que ha sido así…habrá que aprovecharlo, ¿no?-le metió de nuevo entre las sábanas, haciendo que se tumbase sobre ella-No me obligues a darte más explicaciones sobre algo que ya conoces. Sabes que no me gusta hablar de lo que siento, Laguna.

-Vaya, he debido de interpretarte mal. Lo siento-acarició el contorno de sus caderas, besando su frente-. De acuerdo…Eh, ¿quieres que llame a Kain?

-¡Laguna!-exclamó la mujer-¡Maldita sea, siempre andas estropeándolo todo!

El moreno se rio y hundió la cabeza en la base de su cuello, sin parar de carcajearse de la cara que se le había quedado a Light ante aquella idea.

-¡Vamos, sólo bromeaba, mujer! No sería lo mismo con Kain. No podrías evitar comparar y, pobrecito, se hundiría al saber el resultado de la comparación.

-No me tientes, Laguna, no me tientes…No vaya a ser que seas tú el que pierda.

-Oh, venga ya. Eso no te lo crees ni tú.

La soldado cerró los ojos, acariciando el fino cabello de Laguna mientras este se encargaba de besar la piel de su cuello.

-Mmmm…puede que tengas razón…

_-.-.-.-_

Aoijsdasojaoiasd me encanta esta pareja XD Ha sido todo un placer escribir este fic, me siento muy bien con él jajajajajaja Bueno, ¿qué tal el final? Cualquiera de los dos, si es que habéis leído el posible epílogo.

A mí me encanta *_* Pero bueno, os tiene que gustar también a vosotros, menuda gracia si no…

¿Reviews con vuestra opinión? Me haríais muy feliz :D

En fin, un placer, de verdad. ¡Viva el LagunaxLightning! Y gracias por todos los reviews que me habéis mandado . ¡Se aprecian muchísimo, de verdad!

Gracias por leer la historia ^^

¡Hasta otra! Porque…algún día tendré que volver con otro LagunaxLightning, aunque sea un one-shot…Uhm…Lo pensaré…

Como sea, el caso es que espero que nos leamos algún día de estos XD

Byeeee! ¡Y muchas gracias!


End file.
